Not a normal life
by Ruby4
Summary: Lily is a nerd. James is popular. James is always picking on her but things change when Lilys mother dies and Lily gets a new look!Starting around the ending of fifth year and going onwards.EXTREME love/hate.**EPILOGUE** DONE!
1. chap1: The new Lily

A/N:OK I am now writing three stories at the sametime...last time that happened I abandoned one but I WILL NOT ABANDONE THIS ONE! The last one I abandoned was cuz...it just wasn a nice story. But this will be good...I hope. Starts around the ending of fifth year. Lily is a nerd. James is popular and um James is always making fun of her and she hates him but then things change when Lilys mother dies. This will be a pretty short story...probably no more than 10 chaps!  
  
Lily sat in the Gryffindor common room reading a book. Her thick pearly glasses were resting at the bridge of her nose as she intently read what happened next. Her bright fiery red hair was in a tight ponytail. Her slighty pudgy hands gripped the book.   
  
Mary apparated to the graveyard and what she saw made her scream. There standing before her was  
  
SPLASH! An orange sticky substance came flying from behind her and landed on her book and loose black robes. She groaned. People all around her were snickering.   
'Remember what your anger management counselor said' she repeated to herself. She took deep breaths and turned around. James Potter who had messy black hair and deep blue eyes covered by glasses that made him look even more sophisticated along with his best friends Sirius Black who had black hair which was kind of spiky and dark brown eyes, Remus Lupin with light brown hair and light brown eyes full of wisdom and Peter Pettigrew who was more like a tag along who was short, fat and had blonde hair with glassy blue eyes. The three boys (minus Peter) were some of the schools hottest and popularist boys in school. At the moment three of them were laughing while one (Remus.) stood there disapprovingly and caste Lily a sympathetic glare. Lily just took deep breaths. Her temper usto be out of control all the time but before her parents had moved to England in the beginning of fourth year they'd had her take anger management classes. It just didn't do for her to turn Petunia into a spider or rat whenever she got mad. Lily hated keeping her temper under control because number 1)She always took it out on her parents or Petunia. Number 2) To calm down she usually ate more (explaining her slight pudginess) and number 3) Everyone thought she was some goody-goody two shoes.   
Lily just quietly got up and went into her dorm where two of her dorm mates were sitting around giggling. Lily groaned. 'Just my luck to get stuck with the popular bitches' she thought to herself. They were also part of Jameses little clique'. But they were also nice to her unlike James. The reason she called them bitches was because she wasn't in the mood for dealing with them. Sure they were nice to her but still you never knew when they'd turn on you. Her other dorm mate was a girl that mostly kept to herself. To never ever talked to anyone and showed everyone a bitchy attitude. She mostly hung out with Slytherins which was why she was more of an outcast than Lily. They didn't have a fifth because Trishia and Janet had to many clothes and it took up almost all the space for a fifth girl.  
"EW! Lily like what the hell is that?" exclaimed Trishia pointing to the orange gunk all over her. She had tight corkscrew curly blonde hair that started from just above her face to just below her shoulders and ocean blue eyes that a guy could stare into for ages.   
"Potter." Said Lily simply.   
"Oh like that was mean of him. Like maybe we should like talk to him or something." Said Eve. She had long black hair that fell in soft curls down to her back and prominent sparkling dark gray eyes.  
"Like ya think?" replied Lily sarcastically and went into the bathroom to wash up. When she came back out the two girl were nowhere in sight. Lily sighed and changed into her night suite. She then picked up the orange gunk filled books he'd been reading and tried to remove it from the book. It didn't come of. Taking her wand she caste a few spells and they didn't work either. The anger in Lily began to grow but she kept it in check and sighed.   
"Looks like I'll have to buy another one from diagon alley." Said Lily sighing. She then quietly stole out towards the kitchens after changing back into her to loose robes. 'Maybe' Lily thought to herself 'If mum and dad would let me tighten them, wear makeup and stuff I wouldn't be such an outcast.' Lily didn't need the pearly thick glasses. She just wore them. She'd needed them a while back but she didn't need them now. She just wore them for fun. They were thick but weren't that strong a number. She basically wore them because she was afraid Potter would try to hex her eyes and she prided her eyes. They were a prominent emerald green that other girls would die for. Lilys parents were always the over protective type. Especialy around Lily as she was always gone to a boarding school where boys were. NO tight robes, makeup and long nails were still being debated. Lily sighed. She needed to go on a diet. Reaching the portrait of the fruit bowl she tickled the pear and she went in. There she met the four marauders.   
"Moony...you sure you alright?" asked Sirius. Remus nodded wearily. He was pale and looked sick. 'Probably because the full moon is tommorrow' Lily thought to herself. She knew Remus was a warewolf. She'd figured it out around the beginning of fourth year when she'd first moved.   
"Oh look who it is." James said looking at Lily.   
Lily ignored him.   
"Finally get that orange stuff out of your hair?" asked Remus good naturedly.  
Lily nodded and started eating a sandwich.   
"Hey that's our plate of sandwiches." Said James.   
"James shutup." Said Remus sharply.   
"Why? Remus she's a nobody! Why are you sticking up for her?" he asked  
Lilys anger started to go out of control. She started taking deep breaths. 'i'm not going to let them get the better of me' she thought to herself 'Let them know you can hit back harder'.   
"So Moony. I hear it's a full moon tomorrow." Said Lily carelessly using the name Sirius had called Remus.   
All four boys paled.   
"Y-yes It is." Said Remus.   
Then she leaned in close to Remus. "Your secrets safe with me." She whispered so the other three didn't hear. Satisfied she got up and left smirking at James.   
***  
Lily sat there eating her breakfast. She was fingering her prefect badge. She looked over her O.W.Ls results. One more week until school was out and then she could go home. 'Is it really a home to me though?' Lily thought to herself. 'More like a prison. Mum and dad are the gaurds Petunias the torturer and I'm the prisoner.' She concluded. 'Then where is home?' she asked herself. 'Surely not Hogwarts where I'm shunned to the side all the time, picked on by James Potter who has vowed to make my life miserable, treated as an outcaste, liked by no one and friendless...atleast mum and dad love me and mum...she's kind of like a friend. Maybe homes not so bad compared to Hogwarts.' She looked over at the marauders laughing along with Tania and Eve. 'Bet they have perfect lives.' Lily thought bitterly. 'No overprotective parents, no mean older sisters hating you for being what you are...being popular and the school hanging on your every word...' Lily trailed off in thought and looked at her O.W.L. results again. 'Atleast I've got good grades.' Lily thought to herself sighing. Then laughed at herself. 'What normal 15 year old girl says that?'. Owls then swooped in giving letters to their masters or mistresses so when a brown owl dropped a letter in Lilys lap she was surprised. Opening the letter she read  
Dear Miss Evans,   
We regret to inform you that your mother Mary Evans died. Voldemort in one of his attacks at a muggle shop murdered her along with hundreds of other people.   
Our deepest sympathies  
Ministry Of Magic  
John Dobberby.   
  
Lily paled. Her hands started shaking uncontrollably.   
"Oh what's wrong you a little cold?" asked James mockingly from a few seats away. The teachers had finished their breakfast and it was pretty late as today was Saturday and only her along with some other students were in the Great Hall. Lily just started shaking more. "Here let me warm you up." Said James and shot a spell at her. She looked at her shaking hands and found her skin had turned red.   
"Oh my bad sorry. I forgot that spell didn't work on dorks." Said James not sounding sorry at all.   
Lily burst into tears surprising James. She ran out of the Great Hall in tears and ran. She ran until her legs gave way and she found herself at Dumbledores office entrance. She noticed her skin wasn't red anymore.   
"Fizzing Whizbees." Said Lily and the gargoyle jumped aside. She walked up the stairs her eyes still streaming with tears tying to calm down. Opening Dumbledores office door she saw him sitting at his desk.   
"P-Professor." Lily choked out. "My-my mother she-she passed away a-and I was wondering if-if I c-could-" Lily choked and hiccupped after every two minutes and Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. The twinkle in his eyes was no longer there and his eyes were filled with sympathy.   
"Miss. Evans you have my permission to leave for her funeral. As school is almost over you can leave for the rest of the week. I hope to see you in good health next year. I'll have a train come tomorrow and pick you up."He said.  
"Th-thank you-p-professor." Lily choked out and walked down the stairs. She walked down the halls and tears fell down her cheeks silently. She then bumped into someone. It was James.  
"Lily listen I'm sorry." He said.   
Lily brushed past him.   
"I read the letter and I'm sorry about your parents. It was just meant as a harmless little joke." He said.   
Lily turned around. "Harmless?!" Lily exclaimed. "Oh I can understand if you played one or two jokes on me but I'm always your number one target next to Snape and his little gang! You call that harmless?! You've had it in for me since day one! WHY?!" Lily screamed.   
James hung his head.   
"Thought so." Said Lily and stormed up to the common room and into her dorm. Eve and Trishia were standing there.   
"Lily we heard and we're like really sorry." Said Eve.  
"Yea like you wanna talk about it?" asked Trishia.   
"No." said Lily and started stuffing clothes into her trunk.   
There was a knock at the door.   
"Can I come in?" asked James.   
"No!" Lily yelled.   
Eve and Trishia opened the door for James and both girls went out.   
"Tell her James." Said Trishia gently and left.   
"Tell me what?" asked Lily stuffing books in her trunk and crying.   
"Lily I've never really hated you." Said James.  
"Could've fooled me." Lily retorted laying out a black robe for tomorrow.   
"Listen!" said James and grabbed her hands. "Lily I've liked you for a long time-"  
Lily snorted. "I doubt anyone could like me because of my looks."   
"I don't care about your looks." Said James. "I like the way you take deep breaths trying to control your temper. I like the way you smile while reading. I like the way you're always helping first years but most of all I like you and Lily even if you were a one legged hag I'd still like you a lot." James finished of.   
"Nice joke." Said Lily. "If you really liked me then you would've never tried to make my life miserable."   
"Lily I didn't know I was making your life miserable." Said James. "Those jokes were to show everyone I didn't like you because...because every person I truly care for dies."   
Lily laughed a cold, twisted laugh that didn't meet her eyes. "Nice try."   
"It's true!" James exclaimed looking her in the eye. "You think I'm so perfect. No problems or worries. Well you're wrong! Voldemort has been after my family for ages. He's killed my father and now he's after me. He wants the Potter line to die."   
Lily believed him this time. "Why?" she asked .  
"I-I can't tell you." He said. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time but not now. You have to much on your mind right now."  
"But-" and before Lily could continue James pressed his lips against hers.   
'This isn't supposed to happen to me.' Lily thought to herself. 'This only happens to popular girls like Eve or Trishia. This only happens to pretty girls not ugly pudgy girls like me. But it is happening. It's happening to me.'  
When they finally pulled away Lily felt dizzy.   
"This a joke." Said Lily quietly. "You're planning on making me into a fool when go downstairs."   
"Lily look at me. It's not a joke." Said James grabbing her hand.   
  
By that afternoon the whole school was in a flurry that James and Lily were a couple.   
"He probably just felt sorry for her and is going to dump her by the end of the week." Said a fifth year Ravenclaw at lunch.   
Lily didn't know what to feel. She was happy yet sad. Sad for her mother but happy because she felt that someone liked her. She picked at her food still depressed about her mother.   
"Lily eat something." Said James.   
Lily shook her head and got up. Taking her thick glasses of she rubbed her red dry eyes.   
"I have a head ache and I feel like laying down." She said.   
James nodded and walked her to her dorm.   
"Thanks." She said and made a move to put her thick glasses back on but James grabbed the glasses.   
"No wonder you have a headache you're wearing glasses that you don't even need." He said and flung them away. He guided her into her dorm.  
"Can you see?" he asked testing her eyesight.   
"Yes I'm not blind." Lily replied. James kissed her forehead and left the dorm.   
***  
"I don't know what James sees in you." Sneered a very pretty sixth year hufflepuff.   
Lily turned around. It was breakfast and Lily hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. She'd been to depressed.  
James stood up to tell the sixth year of but Lily stopped him. "In me he sees sincerity and a brain." Lily said looking the girl up and down. "Which is more than I can say for a two timed failed sixth year."   
Everyone laughed.   
"Miss Evans." Said Professor McGonagoll. "Your train has arrived."   
Lily nodded.   
"Bye." Lily said to everyone. Sirius and Remus hugged her while Eve and Trishia waved her bye. Lily stood up and James carried her trunk.   
"Bye James." Said Lily once they reached the train.   
"Lily wait." He said grabbing her arm. Lily turned. He kissed her and put a note into her hand. "Read it on the way home." He whispered and Lily climbed into the train waving bye to James until he was a little black dot against the horizon. Lily leaned back and opened the letter.   
Dear Lily,   
I don't know how to say this. I'm not good at this type of stuff but here it is I love you. Yes I love you. I've loved you since the day I saw you and can't think about anyone else. Please say you love me to. I know it's to early to be saying this but I do. I truly love you and I hope you love me to.   
Love James.   
  
Lily felt tears spring to her eyes. She was going to write a letter as soon as she got home.   
***  
"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed when she saw him in the train station.   
"Lily!" he said and hugged her. Neither of them smiled but each knew the other was happy to see him/her.   
"Come on." Said her dad grabbing her trunk. He then saw the letter in Lilys hands.   
"What's that?" he inquired.   
"Oh." Said Lily blushing. "Nothing just a letter from my friend."  
Her father nodded.   
***  
"James she's a dork! A nerd! In other words not one of us!" shrieked Mary a tall blonde with blue eyes. "You are like going against everything we all stand for! You even wrote her a note?! I can't believe you!"   
"Shut up Mary! Just shut up before I hex you! You are no one to tell me who to love and who not to love! Go shag your boyfriend and leave me alone!" he yelled back.   
"What do you see in her? She's a fat, short little idiot and you-" but Mary couldn't say anymore because James had punched her. Sirius and Remus were holding him back and Mary ran away in tears.   
***  
A month had passed and Lily had become pale and nothing but skin and bones. She'd stopped eating and her usually rosy cheeks were pale. Her father and older sister were all wrapped up in their own pain and nobody really cared about the other. They were just to depressed about what had happened to Rose Evans.   
Then Lilys aunt came to visit.   
"Lily!" she exclaimed when she'd seen the state her youngest neice was in.   
"I know Roses death was a but of a shock but...Lily you look like you haven't had a proper meal for weeks."  
"A month to be exact." Said Lily.   
"Michael! I can't believe you've been such a careless father! Lily dear come on I'm taking you to diagon alley for the day go get ready." Her aunt said.   
Lily happily obliged. Her aunt (Fathers sister) was also a witch.   
An hour later the two women were in diagon alley.   
"Now Lily I was thinking maybe we could get you some nice dress robes. I hear this year there's going to be a big convention at your school where all the schools are going to get together. There will be dances! For Halloween and Christmas. Then I was thinking we could get some ice cream and then go muggle shopping!"   
Lily agreed right away and she was feeling more like herself. By the time they got back from Diagon alley and muggle shopping Lily was carrying 5 bags full of clothes.   
"After all now that you've er...gotten weaker these clothes will look stunning on you." Her aunt had said picking up a short tank top and capris.   
Then they'd gone a few places and gotten makeup and other things. On the way home in her aunts Porsche they talked.   
"Now Lily all this stuff...think of it as a knew beginning. Your mother would've never wanted you to be depressed like this. Lily Petunia isn't strong enough to handle this so I'm asking you...Lily be strong and be happy. You're the one that's going to have to be a pillar of strength for you father and Petunia. Start out a new life. Don't be afraid to be yourself." Her aunt finished of as they parked into the drive way.   
"Now of you go. Smile...there that's my angel. Bye Lily." She said. Lily hugged her fiercly.   
"Thank you Aunt Martha. Thank you." Said Lily.   
"Anytime dear. Now run along." She said. Lily smiled and went into her house.   
  
"Lily!" her father exclaimed. "My my haven't you become a beauty!"   
"Thanks dad." She said blushing.   
"Now Lily I'm warning you be careful. I know now that many guys are going to be asking you out and your going to have a boyfriend every week-"  
"Dad I um already have one." Said Lily blushing.   
"What?" her dad asked.   
"Yes. At school. The note that you asked about when I got of the train...it was from him."   
"Well-I-" her dad was surprised.   
Lily hugged her father and went upstairs to sort out her clothes. Lily sighed. Even if she'd gotten clothes and some makeup mainly consisting of lipsticks, glosses, eye shadows and eye liners (you're to young for blush and foundation. Her aunt said.) she still looked pale and weak.   
***  
"What's wrong Prongs?" asked Remus. Sirius and him were over at Jameses house but James had his thoughts on a certain red head.   
"He's thinking about a short, redheaded, green eyed, slightly pudgy-"  
"Sirius!" James exclaimed. "Sirius she's not fat! She's perfect."   
Sirius sniggered.   
"Hey we're going next week to diagonally lets invite Lily! We'll meet her their. Only two more weeks 'till school starts!" said James.   
  
  
A/N: Os what'd you think about this chappie? Review! PLEASE! 


	2. Chap2: Lots of punches and an angry Lily...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HP characters just eve and Trishia!  
  
A/N:OK so how do you guys like this story so far? Yup James is in for a huge surprise! R/R!  
  
"Daddy!" said Lily.  
"Yes?"   
"Daddy can I got to Diagon alley and meet my friends? I need to get my school supplys anyway."   
"Sure honey what time?"  
"Um This Friday at 2 pm."   
"O.K."   
***  
Lily woke up Friday morning in high spirits. She went down stairs to see her dad trying to cook breakfast.  
"Oh daddy." Said Lily shaking her head. "Her let me." And she took the frying pan and threw the burnt bacon out of it. "Now lets see." She thought. "How about fried eggs?"   
"We need a maid!" Petunia announced. "Dad non of us can cook especially you." She said looking at Lily.   
"Yes well I learned some simple spells at school on how to conjure meals." Said Lily lying quickly. They'd all tried attempts at cooking but had failed miserably. Her father was so bad at cooking that he even burnt water and Petunia could make only eatable toast. Lily couldn't do anything except make tea. So it was usually tea and toast for breakfast and her father would usually bring takeout food for lunch and dinner. Lily then went on.   
"Daddy we can eat something at Diagon alley."  
"No way am I eating food at that freak place of yours." Said Petunia.   
"Lily I'll drop you of there and go look for a maid." He said.  
"Which reminds me I should go get ready." Said Lily and ran upstairs. She took a shower and put on capris and a tight lime green shirt. Her hair still wet she let flow down her back and applied some matching green eye shadow and lip gloss. She then put on high heeled sandals and was ready.   
"Dad lets go!" Lily said running down the stairs.   
Her father stared at her.   
"What is it daddy?" asked Lily afraid she might have to change.  
"You look so much like your mother Lily. You've blossomed right under my nose and I never noticed."   
"Daddy..." said Lily tears springing to her eyes at the thought of her mother. She quickly wiped them away and they got into their car.  
***  
"James that's just cruel." Said Remus. They were sitting in Florean Fortescues ice-cream parlor with Sirius, Eve, Trishia and Peter.   
"Why?!" James protested. "Schools starting and the act is up! I mean she shouldn't be angry at me anymore and now she's probably over her mums death."  
"You mean you did all that as a kind of sorry for acting like a complete bastard to you ever since you came to Hogwarts?" Remus asked incredulously.   
"No well partly that...I also felt sorry for her. You know mums died and all that." Said James leaning back on his chair. "I had to pay Mary about twenty galleons for that whole charade and Eve and Trishia were in on it to."  
"Like we all knew. We didn't tell you because well..." Trishia shifted uncomfortably.   
"Because you knew I'd tell her." Said Remus. "All of you are cold heartless, vicious cruel-"  
"Whoa moony I didn't know about this whole thing either!" said Sirius defensively. "Prongs I have to go with Moony on this one. You didn't have to make up all that bullshit about you loving her and stuff."  
"Oh come on!" said James. "Don't tell me you guys are actually sticking up for her! It's non of your business what I do and what I don't."   
"James!" yelled a tall blonde haired blue eyed girl.   
"Jackie! How are you?" he asked as Jacquelyn bent down and kissed him full on the lips.   
"Fine. So you broke up with Lily yet?" she asked.   
"Oh she hasn't arrived yet." Said James off handedly as Jacquelyn sat down on his lap. "Although she might not be to happy when she find you on my lap." Said James raising an eyebrow.   
"Like she actually has feelings." Said Jacquelyn giggling but still got up. She bent down and kissed James again.   
***  
Lily walked distractedly down diagon alley. She met lots of people from school and enjoyed seeing their reactions when she told them who she was. Walking into Florean Fortescues she scanned the crowd for a certain messy haired boy. She then saw a Slytherin girl by the name Jacquelyn McKay kissing him. Lily felt her temper rise and didn't try to control it. Hell with anger management she thought to herself. In one swift move she was beside James and Jacquleyn.   
"Hello." Said Sirius. "I'm Sirius Black, 16 years old and available." He said taking her hand.   
"Shutup Sirius." Lily said in a deadly voice.   
"Lily?" asked Remus incredulously. Lily nodded. Eve and Trishia fell of their chairs. "I didn't know about this whole thing I swear they didn't tell me."   
Lily ignored him. Jackie and James were still kissing like there was no tomorrow. Lily tapped her on the shoulder. Jackie paid her no heed. Lily then pulled Jackie away from James and made her face her.   
"This is for kissing my boyfriend." Said Lily and punched Jackie in the eye. She then walked over to James.   
"This-" she said and punched him in the eye. "Is for lying to me. This-" she said and punched him in his other eye. "Is for cheating on me. This-" she said punching Jameses jaw. "Is because you are a cold, obnoxious, self centered bastard!" and with that she turned and left.  
"Hey Lils I didn't know about this either will you go out with me?!" Sirius yelled towards her retreating back.   
"In your dreams Black!" Lily snapped and kept on walking.   
Sirius gaped at her. "She is the first girl who has ever turned me down."   
"That was Lily?!" James asked touching his eye and wincing.  
"Oh this is like so cool!" Trishia exclaimed. "Lily! Lily wait for us! We didn't know either!" she said while Eve and her ran towards her.   
"Yea Lily! Like James lied to us to! Wait!" said Eve and they both ran off behind Lily profusely agreeing that James is a Bastard.   
"Prongs! I think your popularity just took a turn downhill." Said Sirius.   
"Ha! Her! More popular than me?!" said James.   
"Yup." Said Sirius and stood up. " Lily wait for me!" he said and ran towards her. " You can go out with me to get back at James. Please go out with me! I lov you! Your eyes are a green as a fresh pickled toad!"   
James rolled his eyes and looked at Peter and Remus.   
"Well atleast you guys are with me." He said.   
"Hmm? James sorry I didn't hear you." Said Remus. "Because I don't listen to obnoxious bastards." And with that he got up and left to join Lily.   
"Peter?" James asked and turned to look at him but Peter was already gone and running after the redheaded girl also agreeing that James was a bastard. James rolled his eyes. A few girls came over and started fawning over him.   
"Don't listen to them James." One purred.   
James got up and left angrily. "I need to be alone."  
  
  
A/N: lolz. NO JAMES IS NOT GOING TO BE ABANDONED BY HIS FRIENDS! That was just in their for a bit of humor. It's just to show how popular Lilys becoming. AND SCHOOL HASN'T EVEN STARTED YET! Lolz. Review! REVWIEW REVIEW!!  
Thank you for reviewing!  
Pheonix6545, Peppermint, SAKURAnTOKYO (too lazy to sign in), Leigh Black, reserved, In your face, la la land, Heather the Hobbit, Dark Angel, Nari, TheYellowSubmarine, soccergirl, ~*Darling Lily Evans*~, jujubee.   
  
----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
-----------||  
----------\ /   
This one! \/ 


	3. Chap3: Did not! Did too!

Disclaimer: Hey didn't you hear? J.K. Rowling didn't write Harry Potter I did! ......... **wakes up from her dream** huh wha? Oh damn it was a dream. :( In other words J.K. rowling owns harry potter and the other characters. I own the ditzy air heads Eve, trishia, Jackie (grrr), mary (GRRR!) and some other people!   
  
"Lily oooff these are heavy!" Sirius exclaimed holding about 20 thick books.  
"Might as well make yourself usefull if you're tagging along." Said Lily putting another book onto the pile that Sirius was holding. "Hey Peter! Found the ancient runes book I was looking for?" Lily yelled.  
"No!" Peter yelled across the shop.   
"Eve! Trishia! You two find that multi coloured ink I want?"   
"No Lily!" they chorused.   
"Oh Lily look I found this prank book! I had to beg Mr. Zonko for it." Remus said coming upto Lily.   
Just then James walked in.  
"What are you all doing?!" He exclaimed.   
"We're helping Lily shop!" Peter squeaked proudly.   
Lily threw her tranfigurtation book at him. James caught it expertly.  
"What have you done to my best friends?!" he exclaimed.   
"Oh shutup!" Lily snapped shoving another transfiguration book into his hands.   
"Lily look I'm sorry."   
Lily turned around.  
"First you play pranks on me when I moved from the U.S.A to here. Then you lie to me saying you love me! Then you cheat on me! Don't give me any of your bullshit Potter!" Lily yelled and took her books from him placing them in Remuses empty hands.  
***  
Lily sat on her bed wearing a white top with spaghetti straps and baggy matching pajamas. She was looking through her things for school.   
She found a note wedged inside her tranfiguration book. There was one word written on it. SORRY :(. Lily laughed and threw the note out her window.   
"In your dreams Potter." Lily muttered under her breathe and fell asleep.   
***  
"You are a bastard! An obnoxious bastard." Said Eve quoting Lilys words.   
"Shutup Eve!" James snapped.   
"No!" Eve retorted. "You are a bastard!" she snapped.   
"Is that the only thing you came over to tell me?" he asked.   
"No. Lily told me to tell you that you are an idiotic, imbecile with a nine foot pole stuck up your bum." And with that she took floo powder out and threw it in the fire. "See you in school!" she said cheerfully and left.   
James closed his eyes. He'd tried apologizing to her twice and James Potter NEVER apologized to anyone. He angrily sat down. "Fine let her be that way." Said James through gritted teeth.   
***  
Lily had on a tight black shirt and short skirt. She painted her manicured long nails black slipped on a silver bracelet with a black heart dangling from it and was ready.   
"Daddy! Lets go!" Lily called running down the stairs and putting her hair up in a ponytail a few wisps of hair framed her face.  
Her father looked up from his magazine and frowned.   
"Lily dear I don't think those clothes are appropriate for school."   
Lily rolled her eyes. Her father thought that anything above her knees was inappropriate.   
"Daddy lets go! Everyone wears this stuff and I'll be wearing robes over them."   
Her dad nodded and got the car keys.   
"Veronica! Take care of Petunia while we're gone!"   
"Sure thing Mr. Evans!" Their new maid yelled from the kitchen.  
"Dad I'm 18 I don't need taking care of!" Petunia yelled from her room. "Oh yea and I'm moving out to live with my boyfriend!"  
Her fathers face turned red. "WHAT?!" he thundered.   
"Just joking!" Petunia called.   
***  
"No." said James stubbornly. "I am not sitting in the same train compartment as Evans."   
"Fine then you can leave." Snapped Remus.   
James gave everyone a sour stare. "You guys are choosing her over me?! I'm the one that's stayed with you guys through thick and thin. We've been friends since first year and you guys are choosing her a girl that we just got to know around the ending of fifth year over me?"   
"Pretty much." Said Eve shrugging.   
"Oh James just sit down." Said Trishia. "You owe her big time anyway."   
"I owe her?" asked James in a squeaky voice.   
"Yup." Said Trishia.   
"Since when?"  
"Since fourth year when you started making her life a living hell."  
"And mark my words Potter you better stay on your toes because you" everyone looked at the owner of the voice. Lily was leaning on the doorway pointing to James. "Have got competition." And with that she came in and sat down next to Remus.   
James sat next to Eve and gave Lily a withering look.   
"You know you are being unfair." He said.   
"ME?! You are calling ME unfair? Oh fuck off!" Lily screamed. "You lied to me! You cheated on me! You always played pranks on me and you know what I hate your guts for that. Potter I hate you so much that I can't even describe my hatred for you." Lily hissed her words harsh and cutting through the air. James winced.   
"Oh I feel special." Said James sarcastically.  
"I'd advise you Potter to stay on my good side." Lily said in a serious voice.   
"Exploding Snap anyone?" asked Sirius nervously.   
"Deal me in." said Lily smiling slightly.   
The group reached the great hall with Lily and James bickering.   
"You cheated." Lily whispered furiously.   
"Did not." Said James. "I took your rook during the beginning of the game."  
"You did not you took it of the board when I wasn't looking."  
"Did not." Said James.   
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Shutup!" Sirius yelled. That shut them up.   
"Did not." James whispered. Sirius shot him a death glare.  
They all sat down. The sorting began.   
"Did too." Lily whispered when Sirius was talking to Trishia.   
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."   
"Evans get over the fact that you lost and stop being a sore loser." James whispered smirking.  
"I did not lose. You cheated." Lily retorted.   
"Did not."   
Silence suddenly descended the hall and both looked up to see Dumbledore holding a hand for silence.   
"I would like to announce our Prefects for this year." He said. " In Gryffindor fifth year Andrea McKinnon and Kasey Patil." Both stood up. "For sixth year. James Potter and Lily Evans." Both stood up and Lily heard all the gasps issued from the tables.   
Whispers like   
"Lily Evan? No way!"  
"Man she's hot!"  
"You think she's available."  
Dumbledore held a hand up for silence and continued. "Seventh year Dan Craine and Mary Cray!" and then he moved onto the Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects.   
"Did too." Lily whispered after awhile.  
"Did not."   
"Did too."  
"Did not."  
"Did too."  
"Now all of you may sit!" Dumbledore announced to the prefects and head boy and girl. "Also I'd like to say that the forbidden forest Is forbidden Mr. Black and no we can not open up a theme park in there and invite the whole school except quote dirty slimy slytherins to it." Many Slytherins shot Sirius a dirty look. "Also I'd like to say that as all of you know a Dark Lord by the name Voldemort is rising. So as to set up security around this school and help others the school Beauxbatons and Salem Academy are coming. All their prefects from year five and upward are coming. I trust you all to show them kindness and compassion. Now the school song!"   
"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy hoggy hogwarts teach us..." and the songs started.   
James and Lily chose the same tune.   
"Hoggy hoggy did not! Hogwarts!" James sang.   
"Did too!" Lily yelled above the singing.   
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Hogwarts...shut up!" Sirius yelled. "The horror! The pain!" he screamed above the singing.   
"Oh sod off!" Lily screamed at James.  
"I don't know why you pretend not to be a slut even though you already are! How else could you have lost so much weight?!" James yelled back.   
Lilys eyes widened. She slapped him square across the face.  
"You James Potter are a bastard! I do not go sleeping with a million different men! Which is more than I can say for you!" she said looking him up and down. The song had just ended and everyone had caught the what Lily had just said. McGonagoll came walking upto her. "Miss Evans-" she started.  
"Cut it Minnie I'm leaving." Lily snapped and left.   
"Did not!" James yelled to her retreating back.   
Then to everyone surprise Lily cracked a smile.   
"Did too!" and with that she was gone.   
***  
"What are you thinking about Prongs?" asked Sirius that night in their dormitory.  
"That girl Lily Evans...she's a mystery." Said James. "One minute she was ready to crack my head open and the next she was smiling!"   
Sirius whistled. "Which is why about 20 guys came up behind her and started asking her out."   
"What?!" asked James.   
"Yup. She's got her own little fan club. Listen." And they heard   
"NO I DO NOT NEED ANYONE TO CARRY ME UP THE STAIRS!" They heard Lily yelling in the common room from their dormitory. " TOUCH ME AND YOU DIE ANDREW!"  
James chuckled. "Remind me to encourage that little fan club of hers." Then as an after thought added "DID NOT!"   
"DID TOO!" came Lilys voice from downstairs.   
  
A/N: REVIEW! RVIEW! What do you think so far?! REVIEW! The sooner you REVIEW the faster I write and update! 


	4. Chap4: Salems academy and more fights

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James or Sirius...in other words I own all the shity characters!  
  
Lily was bored. She was on a date with Gilderoy Lockhart. He was going on and on about how he'd killed some vampire with nothing but a toothpick. Unlike the other girls Lily didn't believe one word of it.   
"Yes! I know! Terrifying but I stood my ground and..." Gilderoy went on and on.   
Lily sighed. 'At least this is better than the other dates I've been on where guys try to snog me senseless.' She thought to herself. In this short period Lily had learnt one thing. Her looks were all that mattered in the 'popular crowd' which she completely hated. Why looks? Why not brains or sincerity? She thought. Why is it that people who thought I was a complete dork last year now hang on my every word. I say jump they say how high. Needles to say Lily didn't like this one bit. Sure it was pretty cool to have the school hanging at your every word but they didn't even try to get to know how she was on the inside. They just looked at her and how she was on the outside. They only looked at what was on the surface. Even Trishia and Eve her closest friends who were more like her lackeys. If she were to one day wake up fat and ugly they'd desert her in two seconds. Lily wanted a friend. A true friend not one that judged you by your looks. The next day the schools were approaching and Lily was excited. Maybe some of her friends from 1-3 year would be coming. Getting out of potions early was an added bonus. She hated the way Lucious Malfoy looked at her. Lily shuddered as she thought of him.   
"Oh are you cold?" Gilderoy asked. "I would give you my cloak but you know it was a gift from a very rich Maha raja who's life I saved. Did I tell you about that? Well you see I was walking in the jungle quite lost..."   
Lily groaned inwardly and looked at the lake. They were sitting by the lake with a picnic laid out. The half moon shining on the lake.   
"Uh Gilderoy sorry but it's getting late and I think we should get going." Said Lily.   
"Yes of course we should." He said getting up. With a flick of his wand everything that was supposed to be cleaned up exploded. Turkey and lettuce came splattering at Lily's face.   
"Oooppps must've used the wrong spell." Said Gilderoy nervously.   
"UUGGHHHH!" Lily screamed and stomped of towards the castle leaving Gilderoy behind to clean up the mess.   
"Evans what happened to you?" asked James laughing as Lily entered the common room.   
"Gilderoy!" Lily snapped.   
James started laughing harder.   
"Shut-up!"   
James ignored her.   
"Derrick!" Lily called sweetly. A 16-year-old boy came up to her. He had dark brown hair, brown clueless eyes, strong muscles he could've been a weight lifter in a past life or something and a brain the size of a peanut.   
"Yes?" he asked.   
"Dispose of James." Said Lily. James stopped laughing.   
"Hey!" He protested as Derrick picked him up and threw him out of the common room. Lily walked to her room and heard two voices from the other side of the door.   
"No way! You stole the marauders map? How?" asked Eve. But there was something different. She wasn't talking in her ditzy clueless voice. She was talking sensibly.   
"Oh I uh distracted Sirius and got it." Said Trishia off handedly in a very un-Trishia like voice.   
Eve snorted "Distracting Sirius equals seducing him!"  
Lily opened the door and walked in.   
"So like what do you think of my new nail polish?" Eve asked Suddenly in a ditzy voice.  
Lily laughed. "You know I just heard what you guys said. Every word."  
"Oh." Said Eve and shrugged. "Oh well. At least we don't have to act like ditzy clueless girls around you."  
"Why do you?" asked Lily.   
Trishia shrugged. "The marauders are the only other people who know. There's a reason we're best friends with them. It's because we're the only people who aren't clueless pretty girls/boys."  
"But why?" asked Lily. "Do you act like that?"  
Trishia shrugged again. "It's kind of like a secret between us."   
Lily nodded. "You know how annoying it gets when you two talk like that?"  
Eve laughed. "We're getting sick and tired of talking like that."   
"Then stop." Said Lily. "By the way what's the marauders map?"  
"EVANS YOU ARE SO DEAD!" came James's voice from down stairs. He barged into the room covered in garbage. "Your body guard threw me in Filches trash can!"  
"Good!" Lily snapped.  
"Go to hell Evans!" James retorted.   
"Fuck Off!"  
"Up yours bitch!"  
Lily tried to slap him but James caught her hand and then tried to push her. Lily grabbed onto him making both topple over with Lily on top. Their eyes locked for a minute but the spell was quickly broken as Lily stood on top of him.   
"Evans get of!" James exclaimed and pushed her of sending her toppling to the floor. Lily got up and tried to hit him but Eve held her back while Trishia pushed James out of the door.  
Then for the rest of the night Eve and Trishia explained the marauders map and how the boys were Animagus and Lily convinced them to talk normally. All in all Lily became much closer to the two girls that night.  
* * *  
Lily and James were so mad at each other the next day that it would be an understatement to say they were as mad as hell.   
First they tried ignoring each other but in Ancient Runes they both finally cracked. Their ancient runes teacher was pretty cool. He was young and just out of Salem Academy. He was 22 years old and had been with them since Lilys fourth year. His name was Professor White.   
"O.K. today we're going to study-"  
"Sod off!" James yelled to Lily.   
"Oh why don't you go and stick your wand up your-"  
"James! Lily! Shut up!" He yelled.   
They both jumped.  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by Mr. And Mrs. lets bicker each other to death today we are going to study temples made by ancient Greek wizards and witches."   
"Hey you know which one Evans made?" asked James from the back of the class.  
"Professor is that Potters picture?" asked Lily pointing to a picture of a one eyed wizard making a talisman.  
"Both of you be quiet. James I'm warning you! Lily don't be tempted by his bait."   
Lily shot James a look and they quietly started a word mouthing fight.   
Professor Smith droned on.   
"Evans admit it! You slept with Amos Diggory!" James suddenly yelled out startling the whole class.   
"James!" he exclaimed. "Be quiet! What are you today the wicked wizard of the west?!"  
"Sorry Professor." James mumbled.  
"Now who knows why the Greek witches were the ones who decorated the inside of the temples?" James raised his hand.  
"James you've never raised your hand for a thing in my class. Why start now?"  
"He's buttering you up Professor!" Lily called.  
"At least I get my grades the fair way." James retorted.  
"What are you suggesting? That I cheat?" Lily asked turning around to face him.   
"You could say that." Said James. "Professor the reason witches decorated the temples was because they were probably making it for Evans and no one knows the way her mind works other than a select few like the **coughing criminally cough insane cough** witches."  
"Hey!" Lily exclaimed.   
"James you know what one of these days she's gonna bitch slap you and hit you where it hurts and I won't be around to stop her. Then I'll laugh my ass of and tell my kids and grandkids why James Potter was never able to produce children."  
Everyone snickered and James turned red.   
"Oh I wouldn't worry about the whole children thing professor." Said Lily. "He's already got more than he can handle."  
"Oh and you don't?" asked James surprised. "Damn Evans I wouldn't be surprised if you were bringing up a child back home."  
The whole class snickered some more.  
"Oh shut up you great prat! I know for a fact that Olivia McGee is having your baby."  
James looked up in horror! "What?"  
Lily smirked. "Either yours or Amos Diggorys. At least that's what she claims."  
The Professor was laughing so hard the he had to grab Lilys shoulder for support.  
"James!" Laugh. "Come here!" said The professor still laughing. James got up and stood beside the professor who grabbed James shoulder and suddenly stopped laughing. He gripped James and Lilys shoulders hard. "Both of you out of my class now."   
Lily and James stood stunned. "Didn't you hear me? Get your bums out of my class." Said the Professor as if he was talking to a couple of three-year-olds. James and Lily quickly got their stuff and left.   
"The schools are arriving tonight!" Dumbledore said before dinner that evening. "Gryffindor Prefects year 5 and 6! I am giving you the duty to greet them and help the head Boy and Head Girl! You are all to now go out and wait until they arrive! Then we shall all start our feast."   
James grumbling got up. Lily ignored him and walked past him to go talk with the head boy. By the name Brian Banes.  
"Brian!" Lily called.   
"Hey Lily! Come on!"   
"Brian listen can I be in charge of the Salem Academy school?"   
"Sure." He said.   
"Just can't resist using your charm to get your own way can you?" asked James.   
Lily ignored him and walked towards where all the other prefects were.   
"Can't wait to meet your loser friends?" James sneered.   
"Shut up!" Lily snapped.  
"No."  
"Oh James Potter you make me so mad! You butt ugly freak!"  
"I am NOT ugly! You're the one that's ugly!"  
"You're so ugly you got arrested for mooning when you stuck your head out the car door window!"  
"What's a car?" asked James.  
"AUUGGHHH!" Lily exclaimed.   
"Oh sod off Evans!"  
"Shut up you ugly prat!"  
"Lily Evans you know perfectly well that I'm the sexiest thing you've ever laid eyes on!"  
"LILY!" screeched a girl with dark blonde hair and violet colored eyes. "Lily! It's me Amy!"  
Unknown to them Salem Academy had arrived and had been watching the whole fight.   
"Amy!" Lily screeched and they both hugged. "Where's Melody?"   
"Right here!" said a girl with jet-black hair, pale skin and beautiful almond shaped hazel eyes.   
"Melody!" Lily exclaimed and they hugged. Lily then saw a sexy blonde haired, blue eyed tall muscular boy.  
"Nicky?" Lily exclaimed and hurled herself at him.   
"Lily?" Nick exclaimed and hugged her. "How are you? Man it's been like a long time! You've changed!"  
"So have you!" Lily exclaimed looking him up and down. "So where are the others?"  
"Oh they're not prefects." He said.   
"Oh." Lily said disappointed.   
"Evans as much as it pains me to tell you this. Brian assigned me with you and your little group." James said coming up. He saw Melody and his mouth dropped open. "Hi! I'm James Potter."  
Melody giggled. "Melody Robertson." And held out her hand.   
"Guys this is a very annoying, idiotic, imbecile, obnoxious bastard and he doesn't concern us. Go along Potter." Said Lily her arms linked with Nicks.   
"Lily he's alright. Let him stay." Said Melody eyeing him.   
"But-"  
"Please?" Melody asked.  
"Fine."  
James walked beside Melody and talked with her while Lily, Nick and Amy talked.  
"Oh looks like Melodys taken a fancy to James." Said Amy giggling.   
"Poor Amy." Said Lily sighing. "He's a player. Dumps girls left and right."  
"So does Melody." Nick commented. "There isn't one 6th year guy with blonde hair she hasn't already dated. She's moving on to black haired guys now."  
"Well you have blonde hair." Lily pointed out.   
"Like I said not one guy with blonde hair." Nick said shrugging.   
"You mean she even went out with you?" Lily asked.   
Nick grinned. "For about one day. Just to complete her record."  
Lily grinned and looked up at Nick.  
"Oh Nicky I love you! Oh I love you so much!" Amy said. "I'm Lily and I haven't seen you for over three years and I've missed you!"  
James heard her and caught on. "Nicky! I love you!" and he started making kissing noses.   
"Oh sod off!" Lily yelled blushing. Nick was laughing. "Nicky!" Lily exclaimed.   
Everyone always called Nicholas Nick except for Lily. She's always called him Nicky. The two had been close when they had gone to school together.  
"Derrick!" Lily yelled. James groaned.  
"Who's Derrick?" asked Nick.  
"Her body guard." James said. "Run."   
Derrick came walking.  
"Yes Lily."  
"Dump James in the lake." She said sweetly.   
"Wha-! Lily no!" James exclaimed as Derrick picked him up to throw him in the lake. "NOOOO!"   
SPLASH!  
James surfaced the water. "Evans!" he yelled.   
"Oh my, my poor James got all wet."  
"Accio Lily!" James said with his wand and Lily came flying into the lake.   
"Die Potter die!" Lily yelled and dunked him under the water. James slipped from her grasp and held her arms. He surfaced and dunked her under the water. Lily grabbed him by the collar and pulled him under. James slipped from her grasp and got out. He looked at his sweater.  
"Evans you are in trouble this was one of my best sweaters!" he exclaimed.   
Lily laughed and got out. "Serves you right!"  
The two bickered the rest of the way until Lily got so mad that she stepped on his foot with her heel.   
"OW! Hey you b-" but McGonagoll was passing by "you brainy know it all you." Said James lamely.  
A/N: OK so what do you think? Review! Review!   
Top of Form  
  
  
Reply Reply All Forward Delete   
Previous Next | Close   
  
  
Bottom of Form 


	5. chap5: What just happened?

Disclaimer: Hey didn't you hear? J.K. Rowling didn't write Harry Potter I did! ......... **wakes up from her dream** huh wha  
  
  
Disclaimer: Hey didn't you hear? J.K. Rowling didn't write Harry Potter I did! ... **Wakes up from her dream** huh wha? Oh damn it was a dream. : (In other words J.K. Rowling owns harry potter and the other characters. I own the ditzy air heads Eve, Trishia, Jackie (grrr), Mary (GRRR!) and some other people!   
  
"Oh you know you think I'm sexy admit!" James yelled from behind her in ancient runes.  
"The day I think you're sexy is the day someone survives the Avada Kedavra curse." Lily retorted.  
The professor snickered. "Tough luck James. She'll never think you're all that now."  
Lily and James glared at each other and James kicked her. Lily kicked him back and they soon started an all out foot war.  
"You two can stare at each other and play footsie on a date. But not in my class I gotta lesson to teach."  
James and Lily gaped at him  
"O.K. so can anyone tell me which ancient witch made this?" asked Professor Smith pointing to a picture of a man with a rectangular head shape. Lily and James were glaring at each other.   
"Lily?" he asked.   
Lily jumped. "Erm..."  
"Oh Professor I know!" James said raising his hand. "Evans made it and it's a stone statue of her boyfriend 'Nicky'." He said saying the word Nicky in a girly voice.  
The class burst into laughter. Lily glared at James and muttered a spell.   
James suddenly turned into an owl.   
"Lily! James!" Their Professor roared and turned James back human.   
"Professor she deserves detention." Said James glaring at Lily.  
"James detention." Said Professor Smith. "For provoking the hot tempered red head who you know is gonna kick your ass when you say stuff like that."  
Lily smiled. "Thank you Professor."  
"Lily you have a weeks worth of detention for turning a student into an owl no matter how stuck up and egotistical he is."   
Lily gaped. "Professor!"  
"If I hear a word from either of you I'll take points away. Don't think I can't."  
"Yea right you just want Gryffindor to win." Said a Hufflepuff from the back of the class.   
"Go Jacob!" yelled Sirius using the professors first name. "I always knew you liked us better than the rest!"  
The bell suddenly rang and the students filed out before the professor could take points away.   
Lily walked towards James and turned him around forcefully and shoved him up against the wall.   
"What is your frickin problem?" she yelled.   
James smirked. "If you want me so bad there's an empty classroom-"  
"SHUT-UP!" Lily yelled. "Just shut-up!"   
Lily stared menacingly into his sapphire eyes and somewhere just somewhere along the way her look turned to something else. An electric shock went through James and Lily felt the pit of her stomach drop. Both couldn't quite make out what it was. Lily let out a frustrated yell and punched the wall beside him making her knuckles bleed. James grabbed her hand and caste a healing charm on it.  
"Whoa Evans I never knew you had it in you." Said James appreciatively.  
"I've punched you before and I can punch you again." Said Lily pulling her hand away and stalked away.   
James stared. "What just happened?" he asked himself.  
"I can answer that. Lily was about to kick your butt but she decided not to." Said Sirius smirking.   
"James you should make an effort to be nice to her." Said Remus.   
"Yea!" Peter piped up. "She's really nice helping me with charms and stuff."  
James stared for a minute and stalked off.   
"Let him be alone for awhile." He heard Remus say.  
James went and leaned against a tree by the lake. For some reason he didn't feel as hostile as he usually felt towards Evans while he stared into her eyes. He felt a bit shaken. He would've usually pushed her and tried to curse her but why hadn't he? He'd just stared into her eyes and felt something. Like an electric shock going through his body.   
"Get a grip James. It was probably nothing." He told himself and walked towards the castle.   
He reached the Great Hall and saw Lily sitting with Nick. James chose a seat across from her as Melody was sitting there. He put his arm around her shoulder.  
"So how do you like Hogwarts?" he asked.  
Melody shrugged. "It's alright. I mean the whole castle thing but the teachers are cold! I tried talking to one of them and they just brushed me of."  
Amy laughed. "Teachers are usually always taken in by Melody and her innocent big eyes."   
James laughed. "Did this teacher have long hair down to his shoulders and did he wear a black cloak with a green piping around it?"  
"Yup."   
"That's Professor Dresdan. He's a prick. Teaches DADA." Said James.  
Dumbledore than stood up. "I would like to announce that we will be having a Halloween ball! For all ages and years. You will all be required to wear a costume and will be paired off randomly with a partner. Now dig in.," he said and the food appeared on the plates.   
"Oh a Halloween ball!" Lily exclaimed. "This'll be fun."  
"Yea Evans you could go as a horse." Added James. "Better yet. Your boyfriend can be the head and you can be the horses ass. Best costume to suite your personality."  
Lily kicked him under the table. "Nicky is not my boyfriend." Lily said through gritted teeth.   
"Could've fooled me." Said James kicking her back. "The way you look at him with those big googoo eyes."  
Lily kicked him so hard that James fell back in his chair. Clattering to the floor with a crack as the chair broke.   
"Damn Evans!" James yelled getting up and rubbing his head.   
Lily smirked at him and went back to talking with Nick.   
  
A/N: I'd really appreciate it if you guys reviewed! Pleeasse?! :( Review!!! 


	6. Chap 6: Halloween ball

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the hp characters and if u think I do you need professional help.  
  
  
A/N: Here's the next chappie! PEOPLE I WANT REVEIWS!!!!   
  
Note for blonde ditz: OK I have a beta reader now so u must see an improvement in my spellings. No I did not take ur review as a Flame quite the reverse. I am really grateful yes really I AM! Tht you took time out to point out my mistakes! Thanks! I will try to improve them but just because James saved Snape does NOT mean that he hates pranks. Also remember this is love/hate and James hates* Lily. Yes he was stupid to say he loved her but in his* eyes he was doing the right thing by trying to make her happy. He was just to stupid to realize how heart broken Lily would be. And yes you are right. I might have not concentrated on Lilys grief enough but I thought showing her not eating was enough of an emotional type thing. She was so depressed abt her mum that she didn't even eat. Anyway James is only like a prick to her! You'll find out in this chapter he only acts that way around her. As for boys hitting girls...well number one James hasn't hit her just pushed her! But I do* think it is a little stupid that boys cant hit girls. I mean come on James has some* dignity and he's not going to let Lily ruin it by embarrassing him. He IS* going to fight back which is exactly what Lily needs for him to do. She does not want any difference put between them! Equality and all that. Ok now Read!  
  
  
Lily held a piece of paper in her hand with the number 99 written on it. They had all been given a paper with a number on it. Whichever male got the number you had that would mean they were your date.   
Lily was wearing a silvery robe that looked more like a ball gown and a gray mask with feathers around it. The mask covered her face from nose up and there was a spell preventing her from taking it off or telling anyone her name. Then at midnight the masks would disappear and you'd find out who your date was. Walking downstairs she saw a guy black pants and a black shirt with a cloak and a black hat. He wore a bandana around his eyes and there were holes in the bandana for his eyes. He was currently fighting with a guy who was dressed the same way. They were having a sword fight. There was another guy standing there also dressed the same way and another smaller, fat guy who was wearing clown robes.   
"The three musketeers!" said Lily suddenly.   
The four boys looked up grinning.   
"All for one and one for all m'lady." Said one bowing. "By the way you don't happen to have number 102 do you?" he asked.  
"No I'm 99. Who in here has 99?" Lily asked.   
"I do." Said the boy behind him.   
They linked arms and went into the Great Hall. There were orange lights everywhere and candles. The whole room had a spooky aura around it and was lit mainly by dim floating candles.   
"Would you like to dance my good lady?" he asked.  
"Why of course good sir." Said Lily giggling. At first Lily had thought it was one of the marauders on the account of their heights and hair. Then as she talked with the boy she knew it couldn't have been a marauder. This boy was sweet and gentle always making sure Lily was fine and didn't need anything. They talked they danced. They danced for hours until they were so tired they couldn't dance anymore. During that time they talked and Lily wondered how she could ever be so blind as to not notice a guy this nice and intelligent. They talked about small things school, life, and siblings. They didn't talk about anything really that might give away who they were. Until...  
Lily felt as if she was in heaven.  
"You wanna go outside?" he asked while handing her a butterbeer.  
Lily shrugged. "Sure."  
They sat down on a bench outside and Lily started to talk.   
"You know you're not as bad as I thought all guys at Hogwarts to be." Said Lily.  
"Thanks.... I guess." He said awkwardly.  
Lily laughed. "No I mean most...they didn't even notice me till this year. And that James Potter urrrggghh! I don't know why he's always on my case! He's so annoying."   
The boy suddenly got up. "I'll be right back."   
* * *  
"Sirius." Said James grabbing Sirius by the back of his shirt. They were all dressed alike except for Peter. They were the three musketeers.   
"What?" he asked.   
"My date! She's Evans! I need that truth potion!"   
"Wha-?" but Sirius was whisked off by James and they gathered inside their dormitory.   
"Gimme the truth potion!" said James. This was the perfect opportunity to find out her deepest darkest secrets and then spread them all over school...or use them as black mail.   
"Here." Said Sirius grumbling handing him a small vial with clear fluid in it. "Why do you-"  
But James was already gone. He reached the bench where Lily was sitting.  
"Hey look the moon." Said James trying to distract her "Isn't it beautiful?"   
Lily looked up and James opened the small bottle. Suddenly the masks were gone and Lily turned around revealing her pretty green eyes that changed from joy to anger.  
"Potter!" she spat. She looked at him and then at the vial in his hand. She snatched it and read it.  
"Truth potion?" Lily shrieked. "YOU TRIED TO PUT TRUTH POTION IN MY DRINK!"   
Lily got up. "And to believe I actually...! "  
"Actually what? Began to fall in love with me?" asked James smirking.  
Lily slapped him hard across the cheek.   
"Grow up Potter!" she shrieked. "Get it through your tiny head that I will never NEVER EVER like you! I hate you!"  
James winced. "Oh I'm so happy." He said rubbing his cheek.   
Lily punched him in the eye and brought her knee up and it him in a very er.... Private spot...but hey he can still have kids...I hope...maybe Harry was adopted.   
James doubled back wheezing. His eyes flashed dangerously. He pushed Lily.   
"Don't think that just because you're a girl you can hit me." He said.  
"And don't assume that because I'm a girl you're stronger and I don't expect you to hit me." Lily retorted.  
James tried to push her again but Lily held his wrists. James easily over powered her but Lily moved to the side last minute and James stumbled forward. She then kicked him from behind. Before James could react Sirius had come up to hold him back while Eve and Trishia were doing the same with Lily.  
"Let me go!" Lily yelled struggling.  
James was letting out a long line of curses.   
"Lily." Said a gentle voice. It was Nick. "Calm down."   
Lily stopped struggling at once. Nick put his arm around her shoulder and guided her back to the castle talking gently to her.   
James stopped struggling. "I have had it with her! She is such a bitch!" James said angrily.   
* * *  
"Lily wakeup!" Trishia said earnestly.   
Lily groaned the memory of last night still in her head. "What?"   
"Look." And Eve tossed a parchment towards her. At first Lily thought it was an advertisement but when she opened her eyes and looked she screamed.   
There was a picture of her and Nicky kissing! Then there was a picture of her holding a little baby in her arms. The message at the bottom.  
Lily Evans teenage mother.   
"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! POTTER!!!!" she screamed. Marching down stairs she saw James laughing in the common room. She threw the paper at him. "What the hell is this?!"   
"The truth." James retorted.  
"News flash Potter!" she yelled. "I'M A VIRGIN! V-I-R-G-I-N!! VIRGIN! IN YOUR LANGUAGE A GIRL THAT HASN'T BEEN FUCKED BY YOU! GET IT? SO STOP QUESTIONING MY VIRGINITY!!!!" If looks could kill James would've been dead.   
Lily was so mad that the paper burst into flames just by itself.   
James looked shocked. "I thought you'd done it. With someone!" he protested. "How was I supposed to know you're not as bad as you try to look?!"  
Lily slapped him hard and twisted his arm around so it was behind him.   
"Sop it!" she said fiercely. "Just stop bothering me." She said into his ear. "From, this day forward you will not talk to me and I will not talk to you."   
James pulled away from her being stronger of the two.   
"Fine." Said James coolly running a hand through his hair. "From this day forward I do not know Lily Evans and she does not know James Potter."  
"And furthermore no more tricks." Lily snapped.  
"Fine." James replied and turned around. Lily walked away in a huff.   
  
A/N: Lalalalaaalalalala aaaaahhhhhh no Flames!! Lolz...I know you guys are all-mad. Thinkin what the hell...they're supposed to get together not become more far apart! Wait till next chappie! It'll get better I promise! I WANT REVEIWS! 20 reviews next chappie! (I know I'm so cruel! But I am desperate for reviews!) 


	7. Chap7: GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!

Disclaimer: I don own anything! Well I own SOME people but...that's it!   
  
A/N: OK here's the next chappie. James and Lily aren't talking to each other! I know I said 20 review's equal next chappie but what can I say? I am known for always saying that and even if I have one review I still update IF I am on a writing spree WHICH I am on. But seriously my writing spree just stopped and next chappie = 15 reviews! I MEAN IT! Also JAMES STOPS BEING AN ASSHOLE...KIND OF! Also I have never seen the movie Ten things I hate about you! Almost EVERYONE is asking me if I got my ideas from that! I have NEVER seen that movie and as for the professor thingy my friend gave me that idea. Ok stuff gets kinda interesting from here and GASP PETUNIA COMES TO HOGWARTS!  
  
On Monday Lily and James entered ancient runes without saying one word to each other. James was wearing a hood over his head to hide his bruises, as there was no cure for bruises and black eyes...just painkillers.  
"James take that ridiculous thing of." Said Professor Smith.  
"But-but-" James sputtered.  
"Hood off now." Said the professor snickering.  
James sulkily took it of. The professor went into huge roars of laughter seeing James's bruised face.  
"James what happened to you? Cross the street without looking?" he asked.  
"Evans." James spat.  
"5 points the Gryffindor Lily." Said the professor.  
"O.K. now tell me who this ancient witch is and what did she build?" asked the Professor pointing to an ugly fat looking witch with three fingers.  
Lily raised her hand.  
"Professor she was Werren Dranesto Aciagasto Mariego." Lily took a deep breath. "She was Spanish and she created the first two story house."   
Professor White looked at Lily and James oddly.   
"You two need to go see madam Pomfrey." He said.   
Lily looked bewildered.   
"You have not said one word to each other this whole time. Go see madam Pomfrey."   
"But we're fine-" Lily protested.  
"GO SEE MADAM POMFREY! You both are delirious otherwise you would've been at each other's throats by now!"   
Lily and James quickly left the classroom while Professor White was yelling at Sirius for putting potions in Lily and James's drinks.  
"But I didn't!" Sirius protested.  
"You did! Otherwise they would've been fighting!"  
Sirius sighed. "Even if I did wouldn't it be a good thing?" asked Sirius.  
"Yes you would be helping human kind." Said Professor White. "But it's still not right."  
Lily sighed. "No matter what I do I always get kicked out of his class." She then glared at James but kept quiet.   
* * *  
"Hogsmeade weekend!" squealed Eve.  
Lily shook her head and went back to her essay on goblins.   
Needles to say the teachers and the students were partly relieved that James and Lily weren't speaking to each other. Dumbledore himself went to madam Pomfrey for a checkup insisting he'd gone deaf and wasn't able to hear Lily and James fighting.   
"Lil-y!" whined Melody. "Come on!"  
"No melody I don't want to and then the fact that you invited James to? Please I'd rather die."   
Melody pursed her lips looking somewhat like McGonagoll. "You have no choice." She said and muttered a few words. Lily was bound in ropes and floating.   
"Come on."  
Lily floated behind Melody until they reached Hogsmeade where Melody finally took the spell of Lily.  
"Oh I wish I knew the avada Kedavra curse." Said Lily.  
"Melody!" James called running up to her and then saw Lily. "Why'd you invite her?" he asked.  
"As happy as I am to be here Melody have better things to do." Lily spat. "Melody while I'm here I might as well get some books." And Lily walked of her red hair whipping around in the wind.   
"Which reminds me Melody I need to get a book on Animagi." Said James. "Come on."   
Lily looked through books trying to find a book on the ancient witches of Britain for her essay when she came across a small vial of light blue swirly liquid. Lily looked at it curiously.  
"Ahh yes I see you've found my telepathy potion." Said the shop owner. "Very hard to make and requires one year to brew."  
"Wow." Said Lily looking at it. She unscrewed the cap to look into it.  
Just then another customer came in.  
"Yea there's this spell where you can talk to a person telepathically." Said James talking to Melody as they entered the shop. "It's pretty cool Sirius and me use it all the time. It only lasts for an hour though."   
James looking at Melody didn't notice where he was going. Lily looking at the potion took no notice of where she was going.   
"Yea. How about I try it on you?" asked James.   
"Sure." Said Melody.   
"O.K. Telepathius! AAHHHHHHH!"   
There was a huge explosion as James bumped into Lily while saying the spell and the potion landed on both of them naturally some of it going into their mouths and also at that same moment some one said "Imperio." Pointing towards James and hitting Lily also in the process. A pale blue light surrounded Lily and James making everyone shield their eyes.   
Lily got up feeling dazed.  
'What the hell happened?' she thought.  
"I don't know." Said James aloud.  
'James that idiot! He caused all of this.'  
"DID NOT! It was your fault to!" James exclaimed.  
Lily blinked. "You heard me?"  
"You didn't say that aloud?" he asked.  
'Oh he is so stupid.'  
'Am not! Hey cool! I can hear what you're saying!'  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" Lily shrieked. She grabbed James by the collar. "OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!"  
"It's not my fault! I can't help it! I hear whatever you think!" James protested.  
'Then hear this! James Potter is a slimy, idiot tic, lying. Cheating bastard!'  
'Well you Lily Evans are a snobbish. Stuck up, unforgiving bitch!'  
"OH YOU! YOU!" Lily yelled aloud startling them both. "HOW LONG WILL THIS LAST?"  
James shrugged. "Dunno."  
Melody looked at them curiously. "Guys what's going on and we have to go now! Look Hogsmeade is being attacked!"  
Lily and James whipped around to see deatheater cursing people.   
"Lets go." Said Lily.  
'Always miss bossy.'  
"I heard that!" said Lily sharply.  
"Good." James retorted. (A/N: For those of you who don't get it yet these ' ' means that they are thinking and these " " means that they are saying it out loud.)  
The three of them ran out of a shop to see Amy huddled in a corner with Eve and Trishia. A deatheater towered over them.   
"Cru-"  
But James took his wand out "Expelliarmus!" he said and the deatheaters wand landed in his hand. Lily ran over to the three girls and helped them up. They all ran towards the school. Unluckily there were deatheaters everywhere blocking the path.   
'Evans take everyone to the shrieking shack.' Lily heard James think to her.  
'Why?'  
'JUST GO!' he yelled mentally and Lily felt as if her ears might explode.   
"Come on!" Lily yelled and the four girls followed her. Lily looked back to see James cursing the deatheaters.   
"Eve! Lead them to the shrieking shack!" Lily yelled and ran to where James was.  
"Potter let's go!" she yelled urgently dragging him by his free arm. Lily shot some spells at the deatheaters.  
'Potter on 3' she thought to him  
'Fine.'  
'1'  
'2'  
"3!" they yelled allowed. "STUPEFY!"  
This caused such a great explosion that half the deatheaters fell back and the other who were closer were stupefied.   
Both ran towards the shrieking shack to see everyone including Sirius, Peter, Remus and Nick there. Lily ran towards Nick while Melody of course ran towards James.   
'Oh Nicky I love you! Please Evans just tell him you like him!' James thought lazily to her as they took the secret passage from the shrieking shack.  
'You shut-up! Our deal!'   
No more was heard. Until-  
'I wonder if Potter was being brave or just stupid.' Lily thought.  
'I was being brave!' came James's voice.  
'Get out of my head!' Lily argued.  
'I can't! It's not over my control!'   
"THEN CONTROL IT!" Lily said out loud looking at James.  
"I CAN'T HELP IT! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT-UP?" James retorted.  
"GREAT NOW I CAN'T EVEN THINK WITHOUT You HEARING ME!" Lily yelled.  
They were standing 10 feet apart from each other yelling.  
"YOU! WHAT ABOUT ME?" James yelled back.  
"WHAT ABOUT YOU?"   
"OH SHUT-UP AND DON'T THINK!"  
'Oh I hate you!' Lily yelled mentally.  
'Thank you.' James thought back.  
"It wasn't meant as a compliment." Said Lily icily.  
"I know I just took it as one." James replied smoothly.   
"What is going on?" asked Sirius.   
"How long is this going to last?" asked Lily.  
James shrugged. "Best see McGonagoll about it as soon as we get back."   
Lily nodded and no more was said leaving the rest to wonder if James and Lily had gone crazy.  
Reaching the school Lily and James went to see McGonagoll who took them to see Professor Dumbledore. After explaining the whole ordeal Dumbledore chuckled.   
"Mr. Potter Ms. Evans I am not sure how long this will last. Ms. Evans you were holding a very complex telepathy potion and that mixed with more curses and hexes...for all we know this could last forever."  
"NNOOOOOOOO!" Lily and James yelled together.  
"Professor we have to find a way to get rid of this!" Lily screeched. "I don't want him to hear whatever I'm thinking! That's an invasion of privacy!"  
Dumbledore smiled. "I will find someone to help you control this err...gift. In the meantime try not to think about something TO personal Ms. Evans."  
Lily nodded. James was looking at her strangely. Lily walked out and James went after her.  
"Evans wait!"  
Lily turned around. "What?"  
James took a deep breath. "Evans I-I-I-Evans I-"  
"Are you going to stand there and stutter all day?" Lily asked impatiently.   
"Evans I'm s-s-s-so-" James took a deep breath. "I'm so-so-sorr-so-sorr-"  
He took another deep breath.   
'Evans I'm sorry.' He said telepathically.  
Lily raised one eyebrow elegantly.  
"Say that out loud." She said.  
"Evans I'm sorry." Said James.  
Lily linked her eyes with his. Sapphire met green. Suddenly images flashed through Lily's mind. James making fun of her, James pelting her with dung bombs, James saying she was a nobody, James saying he loved her...  
"NO." Lily and turned around.   
"Evans you are just impossible!" James yelled.   
"Thank you." Lily replied.  
"I'm asking you one more time and I'll never ever ask you this ever again." Said James calmly. "Evans I AM truly sorry. Do you forgive me and can we just be friends?"   
"No." said Lily.  
'Oh you are so stuck up' James thought to her.  
'Am not! You're just disappointed that I don't faint at your feet like the rest of the girls.'  
'Am not! You are just impossible!'  
'Oh I hate you.' Lily thought back bitterly.   
'Good because I hate you too!'   
'Fine.'  
'FINE.'  
And with that James turned on his heel and went the opposite way.   
'Potter wait' Lily thought to him.   
"Yea?" asked James turning around.  
"We have to learn to control this thing. Besides I read a book on telepathy once."   
"Oh fine!" James snapped. "Let's go to the library."   
So Lily and James went to the library and Lily tried to block out James's presence from her mind.  
'Can you hear me?' Lily thought to him.   
James sighed. 'Yes.'  
"O.K. how about if you concentrate really hard on pushing my presence away from your mind." Said Lily.  
James closed his eyes and so did Lily. Lily felt a presence in her mind that she knew was James. She pushed it out and thought.  
'Can you hear me?'  
No answer.  
'Potter can you hear me?'   
No answer.  
"POTTER!" Lily yelled earning a glare from Madam Pince.  
"What?" asked James.   
"It worked! Try thinking something to me." She said happily.  
'Yo red you there?' James thought.  
Lily scowled. 'Don't call me red and you didn't even try to block me! You did that on purpose.'  
James smiled and got up.   
"It's late Evans." He said yawning. "And I'm tired."  
"Wait what about the deal?" Lily asked.  
"Well we can't pretend we don't know the other now." Said James. "But frankly I'm to mad at you to be civil to you."  
"You're being civil right now." Lily pointed out.  
James shrugged. "That's because I'm tired." He turned and left.  
'That Potter is such an asshole.' Lily thought.   
'Go away. You said that on purpose for me to hear.' Thought James lazily and blocked her from his mind. Lily got up to. Reaching her dorm she saw a letter on her bed. She recognized it as the reply to her last letter from her dad. She opened it.  
Dear Lily,  
How are things in school? Petunia's fine. This Christmas I was wondering if Petunia and I could come see YOU at Hogwarts. I think it would be best as we are selling the house and moving. So the house is completely bare. This might be my last Christmas with you and Petunia for a long time. I need to go out and discover myself again. I can't take all this pressure and I'm going away for awhile. You and Petunia will be moving in with your Aunt Martha. Please speak with your headmaster about this and let me know soon.  
Love   
Dad.  
Lily felt tears spring to her eyes. So her dad was in other words leaving? Abandoning them? How could he? Lily still decided to speak to the headmaster in the morning and was glad that she and James had worked on blocking each other from hearing their thoughts.  
A/N: OOOHHHHHH LOOOOOONNNGG CHAPTER! OK O WHADDYYA THINK? Review! Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEEWWWWWWWWW! 


	8. Chap8: Petunia is worse than you Evans

Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
  
A/N: because half you people out there are telling me this fic is kinda like 10 things I hate about you I'm gonna rent the movie! Yup! I'll watch it...soon. Some people are saying they want some l/j! Sorry you'll have to wait two more chaps, who knows maybe one more chap!   
  
  
"...And that's why I was wondering if maybe my sister and father could come to Hogwarts...just for a week of course." Lily added.  
Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Ms. Evans I shall get back to you on that. Goodness knows no muggle has ever been here but it is possible...I shall let you know by tonight."   
Lily nodded. "Thank you Professor." And left.  
'I hate you' James thought to her mentally.  
'The feelings mutual.' Lily thought back walking down the halls. 'Where are you by the way?'  
'Common room...err Evans what happened last night?'   
Lily stopped in her tracks.  
'What do you mean?'  
'I heard you crying...in my mind...is everything alright?'  
'It's none of your business. Why do you care?' Thought Lily and continued walking.  
'Sor-ry for caring!' James thought back angrily.  
'That's O.K. I know your nosy busy body.'  
'Look who's talking.'  
'Oh I hate you.' Lily thought back.  
'I hate you too.'  
'Good.' Lily thought back icily.  
'Good.'  
'Shut up.'  
'Make me.'  
'I'm nearing the common room you know.'  
James shut up then. Lily reached the fat Lady.  
"Pixie dust." Lily said.  
The Fat Lady looked at her oddly.  
"Wrong password dear."   
"Err...you know me though. You can let me in I AM a Gryffindor."  
"Sorry dear but That Potter boy was telling me about you. You take poly juice potion to look like Gryffindors and get into the common rooms. He changed the password. He also told me that he's already told the Gryffindors about the new password."  
Lily felt the anger in her rise.  
'POTTER!' she yelled mentally.  
'Calm down Evans. What?'  
'YOU SLIMY, STUPID, IDIOTIC BASTARD! YOU ASSHOLE! YOU CHANGED THE PASSWORD! TELL ME THE PASSWORD OR I SWEAR I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE AND EVEN WHEN YOU ARE AN OLD MAN YOU'LL BE HEARING MY VOICE IN THE BACK OF YOUR HEAD AND PROBABLY END UP IN ST. MUNGOS FOR HEARING YOUR OLD SCHOOL RIVAL YELLING IN YOUR HEAD! NOW YOU TELL ME THE PASSWORD OR I WILL RIP YOU INTO LITLE ITTY BITTY PIECES AND FEED YOU TO FANG AND THEN TELL EVERYONE YOU-'  
'You done yet?' James thought lazily to her.  
'NO! YOU INCOMPETENT DOPE GIVE ME THE PASSWORD!'  
'Say please.'  
'NO!'  
'Say pretty please with sugar on top.'  
'NO!'  
'Say James Potter is better than me.'  
'NO!'  
'Say no.'  
'NO!'  
'At least you listened to something I said.'  
'NO!'  
'You have a very big vocabulary don't you?'  
'NO!'  
'Yes I can see that.'  
'JAMES MICHEAL POTTER!'  
"What?" said a voice out loud.   
Lily jumped and turned around. James was standing there with a smirk on his face.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lily shrieked and tore after him. James started running as fast as he could in the other direction.   
Lily took out her wand and shot hexes at him. James dodged them and kept running.  
Lily suddenly stopped running and stood there smiling.   
James walked up to her.  
"What is it Evans?" he asked.  
"I'm having fun." She said smiling. "For the first time in my life I'm actually having fun!"  
James looked at her oddly. "That's...nice."  
Lily looked at him. "Potter?"  
"Yea?"   
"Get a mirror." And she walked of laughing. James looked at her oddly and shook his head.   
'Talk about PMS.' He thought. He went into the common room. There was huge roar of laughter from Sirius.  
"What?" asked James.  
Sirius still laughing conjured up a mirror.  
James looked in it to see his hair had been died orange with gold streaks in it. His face was covered in gold streaks and his eyes were a hideous yellow.  
"EVANS!" James yelled.  
"What?" asked a voice innocently behind him. James turned around to see Lily standing there looking innocent.  
"Run." James said fiercely and tore after here.   
* * *  
"Watch out for Petunia she's a big pain in the ass." Lily said that night in the common room. Dumbledore had after talking with the ministry consented. A ministry worker would escort her father and sister to the castle.  
"In other words worse than you?" asked James.   
"She is also known to have a crush on every guy she sees." Lily added staring at James.   
"Is she blonde?" he asked.  
"Yes."  
"She got blue eyes?"   
"Yes."  
"Then she must be hot."  
"If you consider a horse hot Potter. She's so thin going on anorexia expeditions every other day that she looks like a horse."  
James shuddered.   
Lily smirked. "You stereo type blondes to much." She said.   
* * *  
Lily waited anxiously with her friends for the arrival of her sister and father.   
"In the distance she saw a carriage approaching and as it got closer she grew more nervous.  
"Potter." She said to him. "I don't want any bull shit from you!"  
"Me? Since when do I give you bullshit? You started it first!"  
"Oh grow up you lazy dumbass!"  
"I am grown up wonder how long it'll take you to find out. Or maybe you just need glasses!" James retorted.   
"Or maybe you need a new personality!"  
"Or maybe you should just shut-up!"  
"I don't have to do what you tell me to Potter! I'll yell all I want until I choose to stop."  
"You are just impossible!" James retorted.  
"Oh you-you-!"  
"Run out of insults haven't you Evans?"   
There was a huge roar of laughter and looked to see her father and Petunia standing there.  
"Good show." Her father said smiling.  
"Daddy!" Lily exclaimed and hugged him. "Petunia." Said Lily nodding towards her.  
"It wasn't my choice to come here I'll have you know." Said Petunia. "You better not try anything with me."   
"Daddy this is Nicky! Remember him and that's Eve and-" thus began the introductions until only James was left.  
"Ahem Evans aren't you forgetting someone?" he asked.  
"No I consider myself above such idiotic fools as yourself. Therefore you are not worth my time." Said Lily coolly.  
"Does that mean I can leave?" asked James eagerly.  
'No.' Lily thought mentally to him.   
'Oh sod of you-'  
"OH WILL YOU SHUT-UP?" Lily exclaimed. To everyone else they had been just glaring at each other until Lily finally spoke.  
Mr. Evans looked thoroughly confused.   
"Is she always like this?" James asked turning to Petunia and Mr. Evans.  
"No usually we have to lock her up in a stray jacket." Said Petunia coolly.   
"Oh why don't you two go start an I hate Lily club?" Lily snapped.  
"Why don't you and Snape start an I hate James Potter club because we are jealous of his Quidditch skills. Popularity, good looks, hair-"  
Lily snorted.  
"I would never be jealous of that thing on your head you call hair! Ever heard of a comb?"   
And so they walked bickering into the great hall for lunch. Petunia concisely sat next to James closely. To closely.  
'Evans get your whore of a sister away from me.' James thought to her.  
'Why should I? You handle her.' She replied.  
James rolled his eyes while Mr. Evans was examining everything.   
Petunia seductively sat closer to him and James turned green.  
"I err think my girl friend is calling me." Said James suddenly getting up.  
Lily smirked. "Yea that's right Potter work of all those calories by doing lip exercises with someone."  
* * *  
Lily later on entered the common room to see James snogging with Tammy Paterson.   
"Oh gross!" Lily exclaimed clutching her stomach. "I just ate!"   
"Lily could I err...talk to you?" asked Nicky coming up to her.  
"Sure." Said Lily and they went into a secluded corner.   
"Will you go to the ball with me?" he blurted out.  
"S-sure." Said Lily smiling.   
"Great." Said Nick and kissed her. "Well I have to go." And he left.  
* * *  
The week flew by and Lilys father left with Petunia.   
"I wish you could stay for the ball." Lily said sadly.  
"Me too. Hogwarts is fascinating." He said wistfully.  
Petunia on the other hand was talking to James. "Yes and you see I don't have a boyfriend so-"   
Lily had to refrain from giggling.   
'Your sister is worse than you Evans.' James thought mentally to her.   
  
A/N: OK NOT a good chapter but bear with me people! Please! And the next chappie= Christmas ball! 


	9. Chap9: The Christmas ball

Disclaimer: I don own anything!  
  
A/N: REVIEW! Review! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
"Lily come on lets go get ready!" exclaimed Eve.  
Lily raised an eyebrow. "There are still three whole hours until the ball Eve."  
Eve rolled her eyes. "Come on!" and she dragged Lily up the staircase not listening to the redhead's protests.   
"We have to make you look absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed.  
"Why?"  
"James of course." Said Eve.   
Lily dropped her brush. "I am not looking pretty for that-that thing!"   
Eve sighed.   
Lily took her things and went to the prefect's bathroom for her shower. She quickly took one and slipped into some capris and a tight red shirt. She wasn't going to change into her robes until she was in her dormitory.   
Walking into the common room she saw the four marauders getting ready to go upstairs.   
"Nice robes Evans." Said James sarcastically.  
"Nice hair Potter." Lily shot back and walked up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. It was a mess. Everyone was running around and there was makeup on the floor, robes on the bed...get the picture?  
Lily sighed and took out her untouched light blue robes. They were made of silk and were sleeveless. They hugged every curve of Lilys and had a low U neck. Her robes were so long that she had to use one hand to hold them up to keep from tripping. Even then they left a small train behind here when she walked. Her hair pulled back so that it flowed down her neck and back in one straight line. Lily had on some dangly Silver Star shaped earrings and a matching silver necklace. It was amazing how simple yet stunning Lily looked.   
"Lily you look so pretty!" squealed Trishia. "James is definitely going to faint when he sees you!" Lily rolled her eyes.   
"It's not Potter I'm aiming to make faint...although maybe if I punched him..."  
'Ha ha very funny.' Said James sarcastically in her mind making Lily jump. Lily blocked him out and smiled.   
"Evans no fair! I never block you out!" came James's voice from downstairs.  
"Yes well I'm not as much of an ass as you are either!" Lily yelled back. She slipped into dark blue platform shoes but not that it would matter. The dress was so long, that no one would be able to see her feet. Lily walked down the stairs with all the beauty and grace of a princess. All eyes were glued to her as she stepped into the common room. She caste a sideways glance at James to see that his mouth was hanging open. Lily smirked.  
"Tormented by my beauty Potter?" Lily asked coolly  
"Huh?" asked James as if he was in a place very far away.  
"So does that mean I'm better than you?" she asked.  
James nodded.  
"You'll be my slave for ever and ever?"  
James nodded.  
"Severus Snape rules?"   
James nodded.  
Lily giggled.   
'Potter wake up!'   
James's eyes that had that glazed over look suddenly showed that he was brought back down to earth.   
"Well Evans I have to admit it. You finally caste a beauty charm on yourself."  
"In other words I look beautiful?" Lily asked.  
James nodded. "What'd you do get an operation?"  
Lily giggled. "Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment."  
Lily looked around for Nick.  
"Where's Nicky?"  
Remus shrugged.   
"He...I think he isn't ready yet."  
"Yes I am!" came a voice from upstairs. Nick came running downstairs. He looked up at Lily. "Whoa! Lily..." he muttered. Then Melody came downstairs. She was wearing pale yellow robes that flared out from her waist. Her hair was let loose in curls and her jet black hair seemed to shine in all the right places. She was going with James.   
"Hey Melody!" said James smiling at her.   
Melody giggled and took James's offered arm. Nick and Lily did the same and walked down to the great hall.   
"Wow." Said Lily looking around. There was floating mistletoe everywhere and little fairies. There was a huge tree in the middle of the great hall and it was decorated with shiny ornaments and they sang Christmas carols when you touched them. A group of fairies suddenly attached themselves around Lily making her look even more stunning. Lily was giggling as the fairies placed themselves artistically around here. One hovered next to her left index finger, two or three were around her hair, two hovered around each of her shoulders and one small tiny fairy placed it self in Lily's necklace making it glow. As soon as Lily began walking again though the fairies left. Luckily Sirius had quickly snapped a picture of her before the fairies left.   
They all sat down and Dumbledore looked at his plate and said very clearly   
"Chicken legs." Chicken legs appeared on his plate. Everyone else followed suite.   
"Now let the Head girl and Head Boy from each school open the ball with the first dance as is the tradition!" Dumbledore announced.   
Lily sat plainly bored and stifled a yawn. After the first dance Nick asked her to dance.   
Lily accepted. Melody and James were dancing nearby. James purposely led Melody to where Lily was dancing with Nick.  
"Hey Nick." Said James.  
"Hey James." Nick said politely.  
"So Evans finally tell you how she-Ow!" James exclaimed as Lily stepped on his foot. It was a fast song and slowly beginning to fade.   
'Potter shut up'   
James had either blocked her out or was choosing to ignore her.   
"Jeez Evans! As I was saying did she finally tell you-"  
But Lily in one swift move switched places with Melody sending her flying into Nicks arms. A slow song started. Lily ruthlessly put her arms around James's neck looking as if she would rather strangle him. She leaned in and hissed in his ear.  
"Potter he asked me! He asked me! So shut up!"  
"Oh! He asked you? I thought he liked Melody and was only asking you because-"  
"What makes you think he likes Melody?" asked Lily curiously.   
"Evans don't look now but your date is being stolen." Said James pointing to Nick and Melody. Both were staring deeply into each other's eyes and Melody then leaned in for a kiss, which Nick gave eagerly. Lily pulled away from James feeling tears spring to her eyes. She ran out onto the Hogwarts grounds. James ran after her only to see that she was running into the common room. Following her and staying in the shadows he followed. Lily ran into the common room and into her dorm. Before James could follow she ran back down and out the Fat Lady's portrait. James summoned his invisibility cloak and followed her. He saw that she had the marauders map in her hand.   
'So that's where it went.' He thought to himself. 'And all this time I thought Wormtail lost it.'   
He followed her all the way to Hogsmeade where Lily entered the three broomsticks. James looked longingly at Zonkos joke shop. Only half an hour till it closes he thought to himself.   
James went into Zonkos and started stocking up on dungbombs and such until he heard a commotion from the three broomsticks. The shop owner was also telling James it was time to close up. James entered the three broomsticks to find that a blue dress robe was being thrown at him. It landed on top of his head. Taking it of he saw Lily standing on a table taking her jewelry of and flinging it into the crowd. She was wearing nothing but a blue slip and of course under garments and such. James walked through the crowd and reached Lily.  
"Lily! Come on! Time to go!"  
"Can I get a lolly pop?" she asked in a drunken voice. James noticed that there were three glasses of what looked like mulled mead on the table.  
"Yes now come on!" said James. It looked as if Lily was about to take of her slip so James expertly scooped her up in his arms while she was drunkenly protesting  
"But-hic-I wanna-hiccup-stay!" she whined.   
James rolled his eyes. "You really liked Nicky didn't you?" he asked.  
"That-hiccup-pompous-hiccup-jackass?" Lily asked drunkenly. "Oh look the sky's purple!" she exclaimed pointing to the midnight blue sky. James didn't know what to do. He couldn't take her like this into the common room. He decided to calm her down first. They reached the castle and James took her to a hidden room he'd discovered in third year. It had a four poster electric pink bed and a electric pink lounge chair to sit in. He set her onto the bed and sat beside her.  
"Now Lily I need you to put this on." He said as if talking to a two-year-old. He held up the blue robe.   
"No." Lily hiccuped. She fell back in bed and started making noises and giggling.   
"James know what?" she asked drunkenly.  
"What?" he asked tiredly.   
"I don't know!" she exclaimed and started giggling again. James put his head in his hands.  
"Evans you owe me big time." Said James.   
He felt two slender arms encircle his neck from behind and a voice in his ear.   
"You-hiccup-are-hiccup-cute." And Lily started giggling again. James untangled himself from her and turned to face her. Unfortunately her mouth was so close that their lips met. James could taste the alcohol in her mouth as he kissed her. He felt a shock go through him and pulled away while Lily started to unbutton his shirt.   
"Evans what the hell are you doing?" he asked suddenly.  
Lily giggled. "As if you don't know."  
"Evans you're drunk!" James exclaimed and held her hands tightly with his.   
Lily giggled. "Shhh I don't want any body to know! It's a secret!" and she started giggling again. "You know what?" she asked hiccuping.  
"What?" asked James thoroughly tired.  
"I cried myself to sleep the night I caught you with Jackie." Apparently Lily thought that this was hilarious and started laughing again. She then went on about the time she met a leprechaun and it told her to follow the rainbow.  
James sighed.   
'Leave it to Evans to make me feel two inches high even when she's drunk' he thought. He looked over at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. He ran his fingers through her hair before covering her with the blanket at the foot of the bed. It was also electric pink.   
'The person who made this room needs to go see an interior decorator' were James's last thoughts as he fell asleep in the pink lounge chair.  
  
A/N: some people are complaining that there is no l/j...well THERE WAS SOME IN THIS CHAPTER! Anyway they cant just stare into each others eyes and suddenly say " I love you will you marry me?!" Or go to a ball and fall in love with each other while dancing. That's not how it works...it takes time but there will be some l/j in the upcoming chaps...enough to show that feelings are changing ..sort of. Anyway this story is going to be more than 10 chaps! Maybe 14 or 15 chaps...dunno not sure but this fic will not be really long. Cuz after I fijnish this one im startin another short fic! It'll be good! I hope! I have the plot in my mind. OK review! The next chapter is half written already! The sooner your review the sooner I update...! 


	10. Chap10: hangover

A/N: L/J fans this is your moment! Or chapter I should say!  
  
"Bloody hell." Said Lily clutching her head. She had a pounding head ache. "What happened last night?" she moaned. She then remembered. Nicky, Melody, the kiss and groaned. She looked around to see a room with pink for it's theme. 'Talk about bad taste.' Lily thought. She felt as if she was in a cotton candy world. She looked at a sofa chair to see James sleeping in it.   
"AHHH!" Lily shrieked in her surprise. James awoke with a start.   
"Bout time you woke up Evans after that little show yesterday." Said James groggily.   
Lily then noticed that James shirt was half unbuttoned and she wasn't wearing her robe.   
"Holy shit! Potter we didn't...did we?!"   
James chuckled. "No we didn't even though you were practically begging for-"  
"Excuse me but I highly doubt that I practically begged you for sex." Lily said with an air of dignity.  
"How would you know? You were drunk."   
"What happened?" asked Lily.  
"Well you freaked out when you saw Nick and Melody kissing and..." he went on to explain. "Then I come into the three broomsticks and find that you're doing a strip show for free. Imagine my surprise."  
"I didn't take of all my clothes did I?" Lily squeaked.   
"No you had more or less what you have on now and then I came and got you and brought you here and you simply refused to put your robes on and I didn't know how I was gonna take you all drunk into the common room and then you like said I was cute and I turned around and..." James blushed.   
'Why are you blushing Potter?!' he scolded himself. But the kiss had felt so right. It had felt so different from the times he'd kissed other girls and for some strange reason he found himself longing to kiss her again. He quickly explained the rest.  
Lily blushed. James got up to sit beside her on the bed.   
"Oh go away Potter." She moaned.   
"Your welcome." Said James sarcastically.  
"Oh go away! Why did you even come and help me? It's none of your business what I do!" Lily exclaimed getting angry. Who was he to pry into her life.  
"Oh fine. Be that way! I help you and you yell your head off at me! IF it wasn't for me you would've probably woken up the next day at some mans house by the name Jim and next month found out you were pregnant!" James yelled.  
"Why do you care?!" Lily shrieked. "GET OUT!"  
"Fine!" he yelled and slammed the door hard behind him.   
***  
"Lily what happened yesterday?" asked Melody worriedly. "Where were you?"   
"No where." Said Lily.   
It was lunch time and they were all sitting in the great hall.   
Dumbledore stood up.  
"The staff has decided that a farewell function will be held for the schools that are leaving. There will be a play. All the prefects and head boy and head girl will be expected to participate and take part in anyway they can. If you are not a prefect and wish to be in the play try outs will be held in Professor Flitwicks class!" Dumbledore then sat down.   
"Great a play." Lily said sarcastically.   
"It might not be so bad." Said Amy. "Lily you're a great actress! Remember when we did Cinderella in first year? You got the part as Cinderella."  
"No I am NOT trying out. No way, no how, uh uh."  
Said Lily with a finality in her voice.  
***  
"I can't believe I'm trying out." Lily muttered. "I haven't even read this story!"  
"It's a nice story." Said Amy. "I read it. It's kind of like in the medieval times. About a king and Queen who have a daughter and they betroth her to a prince who's like also still a baby. Anyway the problem is that the two hate each other. As they grow older they start to hate each other even more and then one day by the age of 13 the princess and prince refuse to even see each other anymore and stay locked up in their own castles and stuff. Then one day the Princesses family is attacked and she's forced into slavery and sold to this family really far far away. And like this family frees her and adopts her. Then after five years when the prince and princes are now both 18 the family Is invited to the princes house and like slowly the whole story unfolds. It's so romantice. They don't even realize that this person was my arch enemy and start falling in love with each other..."  
Lily resisted the urge to throw up.   
"Ms. Lily Evans for the part of Princess Helena!" called Professor Flitwick.   
Lily went on stage and said her lines.   
"Good! Very good!" said Professor Flitwick. Lily then left with her two friends.  
"Mr. James Potter for the part of Max! Helenas adoptive brother!" called Professor Flitwick.   
"Sirius you are going to pay for this stupid dare." Said James glaring at Sirius.   
***  
"Did I get the part?!" Lily asked frantically.   
"I don't know." Said Eve looking at the list. Lily pushed Eve aside and scrolled down the list.  
"Oh I got Princess Helena!" Lily said jumping up and down.   
"NO!" exclaimed James.  
Lily turned around.  
"Tormented by my achievment?" she asked smirking.  
'No not really.' James thought to her mentally.  
'The only problem is that I well...'  
'you what?' asked Lily mentally.  
James spoke up out loud.   
"I got the part of Prince Kyle."   
"NO!" Lily exclaimed. As if they were one they both started walking towards Flitwick and said at the same time.  
"I can't work with him/her! I quite!"  
"Now, now." Said Flitwick. "You two can't quite. I already have started getting your robes made for you and the list is already in Dumbledores office. There is no way you can back out now unless you want to spend the rest of your school years in detention scrubbing toilets. Moaning myrtles toilets."   
Now that was a detention that not even Sirius would want.   
***  
"Lily do you know how many girls would die to be in your shoes? There are about a thousand kissing scenes in this play." asked Trisha.   
Lily was lying face down on her bed.  
"Then get them." Came Lilys muffled reply. "I can't bare to face Potter and after what happened Christmas night..." Lily tailed off but Eve and Trishia perked up their ears. They were pulling her into a sitting position.  
"What happened Christmas night? What?!" they asked frantically.   
Lily sighed.   
"You can't tell anyone! If you do I swear I'll kill you!" said Lily furiously.   
"We won't! We won't! Tell us! Tell us!" both said in unison.  
Lily then spilled out the whole story not looking at them in the eye.  
"You liked Nick?" asked Eve disbelievingly.  
Lily nodded.   
"Poor dear." Said Eve sympathetically. "But Lily you were so mean! James was helping you and you just blew up at him!"  
"Oh shut-up!" snapped Lily and fell back into bed.   
***  
"O.K! Helena! Kyle! On the set now!" came Flitwicks voice.   
Lily stepped on stage with some sheets of parchment in her hand and so did James.   
"We've got the hate scenes down to perfection. Very realistic but now we should work on the more romantic scenes." Said Flitwick.   
'Evans you have big feet.'  
Lily lunged at him.  
"I DO NOT HAVE BIG FEET!" she yelled strangling him.  
"Can't-breathe." James gasped. "O.K. you don't have big feet."  
Lily let go.   
"You have big toes." Said James smirking. Lily chased after James who crashed into the fake trees knocking them down. He then jumped of the stage and fell on Flitwick while Lily jumped off after him.  
"Scene 34 take 15!" Professor Flitwick said dazedly and fainted.  
"Er...sorry Professor." Said Lily sheepishly.  
***  
"Oh you are so rude! That is not how to treat a lady Prince Kyle!" Lily yelled.   
"Well Princess Helena! You are not a lady!" James yelled.  
"And you are a pathetic excuse for a prince! You do not even deserve to clean my horse!" Lily yelled back. Both then turned and walked of stage.  
"Good! Excellent! Muah!" said Flitwick kissing his hand like the French do in aprroval. "Now lets try the scene under the tree and this time Ms. Evans do not try to strangle Mr. Potter and say that you must've gripped his neck to hard!"  
James rubbed his neck remembering Lilys strangle fest.   
"Oh Helena is it really you?" asked James in half disgust.  
"NO it's the wicked witch of the west." Lily couldn't help retorting.   
"Could've fooled me." Said James sarcastically. He then took a bucket of water and threw it on her. "Melt you piece of filth melt!" James exclaimed. Lily turned red. "Professor! She's not melting!" James exclaimed.   
James then found Lilys hands around his neck for the umpteenth time today.   
"Ms. Evans do not strangle the leading actor!" Professor Flitwick yelled. HE then sighed as James and Lily tore through the set messing it up.   
"This is going to be a long day." He said sitting down.  
  
A/N: Ok those of you looking for l/J there was some in the last chapter so :P. You guys'll have to wait because quote another authors words   
I can't have them saying I hate you one day and I love you the next! This kind of stuff takes time! Wait! After the play there WILL be some l/j...who knows maybe even during the play there will be some! 


	11. Chap11: The play and end of year

A/N: I have some bad nws for me but I geuss gud for you guys...I-I **bottom lip trembles** I'M NOT GOING TO THE MOUNTAINS! Life is SO unfair. I mean what the hell! Everything was planned and we were gonna leave TODAY but on the spur of the moment my dad decides to buy a new car! AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHH!!!!!!!! What the hell! I'm so maaaaaadddd!! And now my dad is looking for a car and I doubt he'll find one before school starts (WHICH IS THIS MONDAY!) so in other words its impossible to go to the mountains but that also means I'll get to keep on updating and writing chapters but...even authors deserve time of..:( **Sigh** oh well.  
  
  
"You two have to work together!" Professor Flitwick yelled. "You two are going to spend some quality time with each other and learn how to work together! If we don't get this scene right I am going to make you two spend three hours day with each other alone practicing your lines!"   
Lily and James paled.   
"We'll get the scene right this time. Promise Professor!" Lily said.   
"O.K. now Prince Kyle walks into the garden!"   
James walked into an area where there were lots of flowers and trees. He cleared his throat.   
"You seem familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked.  
"I do not know. In my past many people have met me but I have never met them." Said Lily sadly.  
"Who are you?"   
"I am but a poor girl sold into slavery and freed by my adoptive mother and father." Said Lily sadly.   
James cupped her chin and brought her face up to meet his eyes.   
"You seem so familiar. Like someone I knew a long time ago."  
'Very realistic Potter.' Lily thought mentally.  
'Shut-up'  
'It's not proper to say shut-up. You should say shut your mouth.'  
Then said aloud.   
"As do you." Said Lily.   
"And cut! Good! Very good! You can do better! I know you can!" said Professor Flitwick. "Now we work on the kissing scene!"   
"NO WAY!" said Lily.  
"Yes way Ms. Evans!" Professor Flitwick said. "Every time we work on that scene both of you chicken out at the last minute! Now do as I say!"  
James looked at his hands and turned into his Kyle mode.   
"Oh I have missed you." He said.  
"But we have been together all day." Said Lily smiling.  
"No. Not all day. You went off with my sister a few hours ago I might add."   
Lily laughed.   
"I have missed you to. Although two hours is no reason to get so worked up I daresay."  
James bent down and Lily looked up.  
'I do not want to kiss you Potter.' Said Lily mentally.  
'And I don't want to kiss you.' James retorted.   
'Okay. 1...2...3'  
Their lips met and an electric shock went through Lily. She wasn't aware of her surroundings and it took all of her will power to pull away and not put her arms around his neck. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.   
"Good! Good!" said Professor Flitwick. "That's all for today."   
Lily ran out after gathering her things.   
She felt dizzy. That never happened to her when she kissed other guys.   
She pushed the feeling away and walked up to her dorm.   
* * *  
James walked dazedly down to the Quidditch pitch.  
"What's with you Prongs?" asked Sirius.   
"I kissed Lily Evans." Said James. "And I liked it! Quick I think I'm getting a fever! Is my head hot? I might be delirious!"  
"I think this play is good for something." Said Sirius smiling. "You got to kiss Lily Evans do you know how many guys would like to be in your place? How many guys would want to be Prince Kyle?"  
"Then get them." James snapped.  
"Looks like someone's in a bad mood." Said Sirius.   
* * *  
"Lily OWLs are not until two more months!" Eve exclaimed at Lily who was reading a thick book.  
"Still I should study." Said Lily.  
"How's the play going?" asked Trishia.  
"Fine." Said Lily.   
"Okay. So how much more longer till it's done?"  
Lily shrugged.  
"So have you and James learned how to cooperate or are you two still trying to kill each other?"  
Lily shrugged again.  
"Want to go watch the Quidditch game? Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw. If we win we win the house cup."  
Lily shrugged.  
The two friends went off shaking their heads.   
* * *  
"Party!" yelled Sirius in the Gryffindor common room. "WE WON! WE WON!"  
Lily was sitting in the common room when every one burst in smiling.   
Lily smiled and sat back. Only a few more months until school was over but until then she could still be happy. Hogwarts had become like a home to her and her real house was just a place for her to stay during the summer. She loved Hogwarts and everything about it.   
Except for maybe James Potter. She hated him.   
* * *  
"Perfect! Superb! Tomorrow will be a fine day indeed!" said Flitwick. "Except for that last scene. Ms. Evans you pull away to quickly from Mr. Potter. This is your wedding kiss not some peck on the lips kiss!"   
Lily nodded.  
"Now just get that scene right and we'll be all set for tomorrow! Now lights camera action!"   
"I do." Said Lily looking at James.  
'This is disgusting' said Lily mentally in disgust.  
'Tell me about it.' James retorted.  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said the head boy.   
Lily's lips met James. She was about to pull away when she remembered Flitwicks words. She put her arms around James neck and he slightly deepened the kiss. Electric shocks went through both like jolts of electricity.  
'He is a good kisser.' Lily thought.  
'Thank you.' James said mentally.  
'I didn't mean it!'  
'Sure you didn't.'  
'Oh shut your mouth!'   
'I would but right now if I do I might just bite your tongue.'  
'Auughh!'   
Lily pulled away flustered with her face red. James smirked and didn't remove his hands from her waist.   
"Oh shut-up." Said Lily before he could say anything.   
James grinned and let go of her waist.   
"Perfect!" said Professor Flitwick delighted. "Great! Superb! Oh this will be a magnificent play!" he smiled.   
James stared at her.  
"So you think I'm a good kisser." He said out loud.  
"I do not." Said Lily but she couldn't help but blush.   
* * *  
The next day was the day of the play.   
Everything went smoothly until the last part.  
"You may now kiss the bride."   
Lily and James hesitated.   
Professor Flitwick moaned.   
Then they brought their lips to meet each other's. The kiss deepened slowly and Lily felt something. Passion, desire, hormones she didn't know. All she knew was that she didn't want this to end.   
James was about to pull away   
'Don't end it. Not yet.' Lily thought to him mentally.  
'Why Evans I didn't know you wanted me that way.'   
'No you idiot it's too early. Remember what Flitwick said.'   
'Oh yea.'  
'Potter?'  
'Hmm?'  
'You're holding on to my waist to tightly.'   
James loosened his tight grip on Lily's waist.   
Both pulled away flustered.   
There was cheering and whistles and encores. Everyone smiled and bowed.   
"You two looked so cute together! And so perfect for each other!" gushed Melody.  
Lily still ticked about her stealing Nick just glared.   
James came and sat down.  
"Evans." He said in a singsong voice.  
"What?" asked Lily bitterly.  
"I know something you don't know. I know something you don't know." He said in a singsong voice.  
"What?" asked Lily.  
James stared at her and said mentally.  
'Melody and Nick broke up.'  
"What?" asked Lily in shock. Melody along with the others knew that James and Lily had a certain understanding. They didn't know that they could talk to each other mentally but they did know that there was some secret language between James and Lily. "Melody why didn't you tell me you and Nick broke up?" asked Lily happily.  
"Wow Lils thanks for your sympathy." Said Melody wryly.   
"Oh Melody I didn't mean it that way."  
Melody smiled.   
"It's O.K. he's all yours." She said. Even though Melody still felt jealous.  
'Why should I?' Melody thought. 'He's not my boyfriend anymore.'  
Lily smiled and went to talk with him.   
James put his arm around Melody's shoulder.  
"Does that mean I'm all yours?" he asked slyly.  
Melody smiled and turned around to kiss him. Lily on the other hand was talking with Nick.  
"We're going tomorrow." Said Nick.  
"I know. I'll miss you." Said Lily.  
"I'll miss you to." He said smiling at her.   
* * *  
The next day Melody and Nick were back together and Lily and James found out that both had been using them to make their exe jealous. Lily was disgusted and James shrugged it off and made up a story saying he dumped Melody first.   
The schools left and everyone was busy studying for their OWLs.   
Lily got full marks and James did to. They boarded the Hogwarts express and couldn't wait till next year. Especially Lily.   
* * *   
"I'm head girl!" Lily shrieked after reading a letter from Hogwarts.  
"Honey that's wonderful!" her grandmother exclaimed.  
Petunia stuck her tongue out at Lily. Lily stuck her tongue out at Petunia.  
* * *  
"I'm head boy!" James exclaimed after reading a letter from Hogwarts.  
"This calls for a celebration!" said Mr. Potter. "Son you're a true Potter."   
'Potter.' James heard Lilys voice in his head.  
'What?' he asked. 'Come to ruin my moment? Jealous that you're not as good as I am?'  
'You wish Potter. In your face I'm head girl!'  
"Noooo." James moaned.  
"Son what is it?" asked his father.  
"Dad let me finish talking with Lily first." Said James and then thought mentally. Mr. Potter looked quizzically at James and shrugged.  
'I'm head boy!'  
'NOOOO! I HATE YOU! YOU COMPLETLEY RUINED MY MOMENT!'  
'YOU RUINED MINE TO!'  
'I HATE YOU!'  
'I HATE YOU MORE!'  
'I HATE YOU MORE THAN YOU'RE MORE!'  
'I HATE YOU INFINITE!'  
'I HATE YOU INFINITE TIMES TWO!'  
'I HATE YOU INFINITE, INFINITE!'  
'Grow up Potter.'  
'No.'  
'Fine.'  
'Fine!'  
"Oh that Evans makes me so mad!" James said all of a sudden. "She's head girl!"  
Mr. Potter shook his head.  
'Oh I hate you.' Lily thought to him.  
'I hate you too.'   
A/N: O.K. people who want l/j year seven is l/j year! This is their year! So be patient! 


	12. Chap12: Its starting

Disclaimer: I DON OWN HP characters!  
  
A/n: Year seven! OK REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Lily boarded the Hogwarts express her Head girl badge gleaming in the sunlight.  
"HI Lily!." Said Eve as Lily reached the compartment. "You look great!"   
"Lily you get prettier and prettier every time I see you...will you got out with me?" asked Sirius teasingly.   
"Shut your mouth!" Lily snapped.  
"Since when have you become so proper Evans?" asked James coming in. He looked her up and down and then fixed his gaze on her face.   
"I have always been proper." Said Lily smoothing her jeans.   
"Sure you have."  
"Shut-up." Snapped Lily angrily. James sat down and leaned back. Lily looked at him shaking her head.  
Lily sat down between Eve and Trishia.   
The rest of the train ride was peaceful enough and then they reached Hogwarts quietly and then-  
"Ouch Potter that was my foot!" Lily yelled.  
"Good." Said James.   
"Oh you-you-billy wig!" Lily yelled. (Billywigs. Read fantastic beasts and where to fin them. To explain briefly they are long thin small white sticks with fur on their head and they float in the air. If stung by one you can levitate a few feet of the ground. Billywigs are used in fizzing whizbees.)  
James looked at her quizzically.   
"Where'd billywig come from?" he asked.  
"Oh I don't know but you are one! Pesky little things they are!" Lily snapped.  
"Oh yea well then you're a-a-a-kniffler!"   
Lily shook her head in disgust.   
"Shut up!" she snapped and sat down at the table.   
"I'm hungry." Sirius whined. Lily rolled her eyes as the sorting began.  
After the sorting Dumbledore stood up.   
"Welcome everyone. Welcome back to Hogwarts. May I remind you that the Forbidden forest is well forbidden." He glanced at the marauders like he usually did. "I'd like to announce our head boy and head girl. Congratulations James Potter and Lily Evans. I'd like to see you both in my office after dinner." There was much clapping and then Dumbledore announced the prefects. They then sang the school song and then food appeared.  
After Lily was done eating she got up and dragged James with her to the headmasters office.   
"Uh-oh. What's the password?" asked Lily was they reached the stone gargoyle.   
"The password is peanut cluster." Said a voice behind them. It was Dumbledore.   
Lily and James followed the professor into his office and both sat down as far away from each other as possible.   
"The reason I called you two here is because Voldemort is gaining power and you two have to learn to work together. Both of you are now seventeen and will soon graduate and go into the world of adults. The world where no one can be trusted. Therefore I want you two to set aside your differences and learn to work together. There are so few people that can be trusted and I want to increase that number."  
Lily and James stared at Dumbledore as if he'd gone bonkers.  
"I'm not forcing you two to do anything. I just wanted to make you aware of our predicament. You two are also head boy and head girl. Atleast learn to work together."   
Lily didn't say anything and neither did James.   
"You two are dismissed and I hope to find no complaints on my desk tomorrow saying that ms. Evans turned Mr. Potter into a billywig."  
Lily cracked a smile.   
'That's not a bad idea.' She thought to herself.  
'Don't even think about.' Came James voice mentally.  
Lily made a face at him while Dumbledore shuffled through his papers.  
"You may go now." He said and both got up to leave.   
"Billywig." Said Lily out loud as they reached the hall where the fat lady was. "Not a bad idea at all..." she trailed of.   
James groaned. "God help me." He muttered.   
Someone then came crashing HARD into Lily head first throwing her back into James who instinctively caught her. Lily heard a faint crack and wondered what it was.  
"Ow." Lily moaned clutching her stomach while being supported by James. "Who the hell..."   
"Sorry! Really I am but I gotta run." Said Danny Jetherson a tall muscley ravenclaw seventh year. He then ran of. Professor Dresdan came running after Danny.   
Lily in the meantime felt deathly sick.   
"Evans?" asked James concerned.   
"The git slammed into my stomach." She said weakly and stood up. "Ow." She moaned and bent over clutching it. James catiously put a hand on her back hoping she wouldn't punch HIM in the stomach.   
"Do-do you need to go to Madame pomfreys?" he asked concerned.  
"No. I-I'm fine." Said Lily standing up and wincing. "What a prick." She muttered. "Didn't even look where he was going." She winced as she tried to breathe.   
"I'm taking you to Madam Pomfrey." Said James.   
"Shove it Potter I'm fine." Said Lily snappily. "Why should you care?" she asked and winced from pain. Come to think of it the pain was coming more from above her stomach.   
"I care a lot more than you think." Said James quietly.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Lily touching her ribs gingerly and wincing.   
"It means that if something happened to you I'd care." He said putting a hand on her shoulder.   
"That's really comforting." Said Lily sarcastically blinking back a tear due to the pain.   
James grabbed Lilys arm forcefully.   
"You're coming with me to madam Pomfreys." He said sternly and for once Lily didn't argue.   
Madam Pomfrey was enraged at Danny Jetherson.   
"He slammed into you slightly breaking your ribs. He didn't fully break them more like a small crack and you've got a huge bruise on your stomach." She exclaimed. "It's a good thing Potter brought you here otherwise the injuries could've gotten worse."  
"Yea well Potters always trying to be the hero isn't he?" Lily muttered.   
"Aw come on Evans." Said James sitting beside her on the infirmary bed. "We're best friends isn't that right?" he asked putting an arm around her shoulder.   
"Ow!" Lily exclaimed banging heads with him. "You big git! That hurt!"   
"I can fix it." Said James taking his wand out.   
"No I like my hair red thank you very much." Said Lily icily.   
James rolled his eyes. "I'm not exactly the type to make fun of someone who's hurt at the moment or can't defend themselves."  
"Never stopped you in fifth year." Lily snapped.   
"Yea but the thing was YOU COULD defend yourself. You just didn't want to." James pointed out. "I never made fun of Dexter or Minka." He pointed out.   
Minka and Dexter were more like the little kids of seventh year. They couldn't defend themselves and kept their noses in books all day.   
Realization dawned on Lily.   
"Do you mean to tell me." Said Lily her anger rising. "That all those times you played pranks on me were because you WANTED me to blow up at you?!" she asked enraged.  
"Er...pretty much. Kind of so you would actually start sticking up for yourself when the Slytherins said anything to you." Said James nervously.  
"Your mind works in strange ways." Said Lily. "REAL strange ways. And I suppose when you pulled that cheating trick on me it was because you though I'd feel better." Said Lily sarcastically.   
James looked at her a bit sheepishly.   
"WHAT?!" she exclaimed. "Madam Pomfrey! It's an emergency! Come here!" Lily yelled urgently.   
"Yes dear? Your ribs hurting?" she asked.   
"No I just found out Potters insane." Said Lily.   
"Well now I'm done with my little confession mood how about turning Evans into a kniffler?" he asked standing up and getting his wand out.   
"If I don't turn you into a billywig first." Lily growled getting her own wand out.   
James laughed good naturedly and left while madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping Lily with her for the night.   
"Insane git." Lily muttered. "I just don't get him." She laid down gingerly in bed. Her ribs were a bit bruised and madam Pomfrey couldn't do anything about them. Madam Pomfrey tisked while Lily drank the potion she'd given her.   
"Isn't it obvious dear?" she asked as Lily handed the empty goblet over.   
"What? That he's insane? That's pretty obvious." Said Lily turning over in bed and closing her eyes.  
***  
The next day Lily insisted on going to classes.   
"I can't miss my first day." Said Lily.   
"But your still injured." Madam Pomfrey insisted.   
Lily felt her ribs and stomach. "I'm fine. The potion you gave me last night healed them now I'm leaving." And with that Lily left and walked into her private head girl room.   
"POTTER!" she shrieked. Her room had horned toads jumping about everywhere. James came out of the adjoining room. He opened the door enough so that his head peeped out.  
"What?"   
Lily didn't reply she threw her shoe at him. He quickly shut the door.   
"Get these things out! Now! I mean it! OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT!" Lily yelled banging on his door.   
James opened it grumbling and quickly shut the door behind him. "Spoiled sport." He muttered. With a wave of his wand the toads were gone.   
Lily held her nose.   
"What's that smell?" she asked.   
"Nothing." Said James quickly. To quickly. Lily heard a rustling in his room.   
"Open that door." Lily demanded.   
"No." said James stubbornly.   
Then to her surprise she heard it. "Baaahh."   
"Did you" Lily asked seething. "bring a GOAT in into your room?"  
"No. What gave you that idea?" he asked.   
"Baahh."   
Lily brushed past him and opened the door.   
"More like goats." James said nervoiusly.   
Two goats one small one big were standing in the middle of his huge head boy room.   
"Hagrid was going to kill them! I couldn't let him do that! Besides who wants to eat goat?" he asked.   
Lily turned around. "I was wrong about you Potter. You aren't insane." She said.   
"I'm not?" asked James.   
"No. You're mental! Certifiable! UTTERLY INSANE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "You brought a goat scratch that TWO goats into your head boy room!? How certifiable is that?!"   
"But pookie was going to die!" James exclaimed stubbornly.   
"You named IT?!" asked Lily disbelievingly.   
"Shh. Don't talk about her that way. Poor pookie." He said sitting down beside the big goat. "You might hurt her feelings. Did nasty Evans hurt your feelings?" he asked petting it. Apparently the goat also thought he was insane and looked at him oddly.   
"Potter I want those goats OUT of here pronto! I'm giving you until dinner tonight or else."  
"What do I do with them?" asked James.   
"I don't care! I want them out of here by tonight or else tomorrow we will be eating stuffed pookie for lunch!" Lily yelled. James face portrayed utter terror at having any one eat his goat. Lily stared at him menacingly and walked out slamming the door shut.   
  
First day back was easy for Lily. The teachers didn't assign that much homework and everything went smoothly until ancient runes.  
"You goat caring freak!" Lily yelled walking into ancient runes.   
"I want to keep them!" said James stubbornly.   
"I will not have those goats in my room!"  
"You won't. They're in my room remember?"  
"yes but they can easily walk into mine! Plus they're eating the plants in the head boy/girl common room!"  
"Who cares about those stupid plants?" he retorted.   
"I do!" Lily exclaimed.  
"But they're stupid plants!" James said stubbornly.   
Lily opened her mouth but Professor White cut her of.   
"I have no idea what's going on in your crazy mixed up I hate you lives but keep it out of my class." He said.   
Lily nodded and sat down next to Eve.   
"What's wrong?" she asked.   
"Potter decided to keep GOATS in our head boy/girl quarters." Said Lily flatly.   
"Goats?!" exclaimed Trishia suppressing a giggle.  
"Always knew he was a bit screw loose but now I'm willing to bet St. Mungos will take him no questions asked." Said Lily taking out a quill and parchment.   
She felt someone's eyes on her and turned to see James staring at her.   
'What.' She thought mentally only to find out that she didn't get a reply.   
'Can you hear me?' he mouthed pointing to his head.  
Lily shook her head knowing he meant hear me mentally.   
He threw a ball of parchment at her. Lily caught it quickly.   
Opening it it read.   
I think the psychic accident thing finally wore of. I'm trying to talk to you mentally. If you can hear me reply. If you can't cough.   
Lily waited a few minutes before coughing.   
'I'm free.' Thought Lily. 'No more stupid James Potter singing annoying songs in my head.'   
"What is so interesting about the wall opposite to me?" asked professor White to Lily.   
Lily who had been thinking about ways to make James throw the goats out suddenly said.   
"You can't keep the goats." Very bluntly.  
"Yes I can!" James called.  
"No you can't!' Lily replied.  
"Can."  
"Can't."  
"Can."  
"Can't."  
"Can."  
"Can't."  
"Can you two be quiet?" asked Professor White. "NO goats are aloud in dorms." He said flatly.  
"There aren't any rules against it." Said James.  
"Yea well no one ever thought we'd have a nutter like you as a student." Said Professor White. "Although I remember Godric Gryffindor tried to keep a goat and Salazar Slytherin cut his arm of."  
"I'll get rid of the goats." Said James quickly.   
***   
"I want a fall ball." Said James stubbornly the next day.  
"Christmas." Replied Lily. It was the first prefect meeting and the two were already bickering.   
"Fall."  
"Christmas."  
"Fall."  
"Christmas!"  
"Fall!"  
"We'll vote." Said Lily. "All those who want a Fall ball?"  
All the girls raised their hands except for Slytherin girls.  
"All who want a Christmas ball."   
All the boys raised their hand and all the Slytherins.   
"It's settled." Said Lily. "I know we don't have balls unless it's an important occasion but I think if we all worked together we might be able to pull it of as long as we don't plan something TO exhilarating for Halloween and we could have a Fall feast." Said Lily. "Potter and me will take over the Christmas ball as long as the rest of you promise to help us with Halloween and the Fall feast."  
Every one nodded. "O.K. any other matters?" asked Lily.   
A sixth year Hufflepuff prefect raised her hand.   
"Yea Mandy?" asked Lily.   
"Well you know how er you-know-who feels about muggles and muggle borns." She said her voice squeaky with fright. "Well he's killing their parents of one by one. Only yesterday my best friend got a letter informing her of her muggle parents death and I was thinking maybe we should have some sort of counseling thing set up for those whose parents or relatives have been killed by him."   
Lily nodded. "I think you're right. I've seen so many people these past days and even last year who've been so depressed that they've tried killing themselves or worse." Said Lily and shuddered. "I think we should have people who've actually experienced their parents death help out."  
"I'll help." Said James.   
"You're to busy Mr. King of hogwarts." Lily retorted. "You'll be helping me with the Christmas ball and you'll have to do your head boy duties AND Quidditch. Not to mention your captain. NO I want people who are NOT prefects or anything like that. It'll be better that way because then no one will say 'right their a prefect how can they NOT get over their parents death.' You know how highly everyone thinks of prefects and us heads." Said Lily.   
Everyone nodded.   
"I'm leaving it to you Mandy and the other Hufflepuff prefects to set this up. Then run me through everything and I'll check through it and talk with McGonagoll."  
Mandy the hUfflepuff sixth year nodded.   
"Meeting adjourned." Said Lily gathering her papers. "Potter come here a minute."  
"Hmm?" he asked.   
"You said you'd help with the counseling thing. Does that mean your parents are-are-" Lily faltered.   
"No just my dad." Said James grimly. "Voldemort killed him."   
"So you weren't lying?" asked Lily faintly talking about their fifth year.   
James shook his head. "I wasn't lying Voldemort IS after my family." He said and walked away. Lily bit her lip and gathered her things.   
'So the most feared dark Lord since Grindlewald is after my arch enemy.'Lily thought to herself. 'How much do I owe him?'   
Lily chuckled to herself at her little joke but half of her was reprimanding Lily not to joke about things like that.   
'Damn my subconscious.' Lily thought to herself as she walked into her head girl room only to see her papers half eaten and a small goat chewing on her essay.   
  
"POTTER!" Lily yelled. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF THESE GOATS!"   
Lily angrily dragged the goat into James room to see he wasn't there. But she found something on his bed. She looked curiously at it before walking of and shaking her head. It was the picture of her last Christmas with the fairies around her.   
'Probably wants to feed that picture to his goats.' Lily thought to herself. But she still couldn't help but notice how immaculate and perfect the condition it was in.   
***  
"Please?" James pleaded.   
"No." Lily replied not looking up from her book.   
"Come on. Please? I promise I'll keep them out of your room."  
"No." said Lily.   
She was sitting on her bed cross legged reading a charms book while James was on his knees begging to be able to keep his goats.   
"Puh-leeze?"  
"No." said Lily stifling a yawn.   
"But-but they'll kill pookie!" James exclaimed.   
Lily rolled her eyes looking up from her book.   
"Tell Sirius to keep them in his dorm. I don't care just get them out of here." She said and went back to her book.   
"Why didn't I think of that?" asked James standing up.   
"Because you have no brain." Lily commented.   
James ignored her and went into his room.   
After about thirty minutes he came back.   
"Sirius won't take them."   
"I wonder why." Lily said sarcastically.   
"I'll do ANYTHING just let me keep the goats." Said James.   
Lily snapped. She slammed her book shut.   
"Potter just get rid of those goats or I will!" she exclaimed. "You are going to get rid of them or you are going to be eating goat chops tomorrow!"  
"But-but-"  
"I'm not going to sit here and argue with you over a couple of goats." Said Lily angrily.  
"You have no heart." James pouted like a two year old.   
"And proud of it." Lily retorted opening her book.   
One hour later...  
"There happy?" asked James.   
"Yes." Said Lily. "Thank God you got rid of them. Now leave."  
** *  
Lily walked down the halls towards the library when   
CRASH!  
"Oh sorry-" Lily started only to see it was James. "Oh it's you." She said monotonously. She bent down to pick up her books. James bent down to.  
"What?" asked Lily annoyed sweeping her hair over to one side.   
He picked up some of her books and handed them over. "Sorry about that." He said and started to help her gather loose parchments.   
Lily blinked. Did James Potter actually apologize to her?   
"Erm...its O.K." said Lily confused and reached for a stray parchment. James reached for the same one and his hand came over hers.   
"Sorry." Said Lily pulling her hand back quickly. James handed her the parchment his eyes not leaving hers. "Um bye." She said and quickly got up to leave. He looked like he was about to say something but then shut his mouth.  
"Er...bye." Said Lily lamely.  
'Why are you being nice to the prat?' Lily asked herself.   
"Yea bye." Said James and left.   
***  
Lily sat in the head boy/girl common room with James going through the rough outlining for the Christmas ball.   
"Um...we could have that band called Curses and Hexes play at the ball." James commented taking of his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly. Lily noticed how cute he looked when he was tired.   
'Stop.' She scolded herself. Lately they'd been getting along O.K. Sure they had their little arguments here and there but they weren't as vulgar or rude anymore. The arguments had become a little more tamed and little by little they were dieing down.   
"They're a really hard band to get and they'll cost a lot of money." Lily said leaning back in her chair staring at her blank parchment. So far every idea they had had been thwarted by one another.   
"I can get them." Said James. "With a low price to. The lead guitarist is my dad best friends son."   
Lilys jaw dropped open. "You know Anthony Aris?!"   
James nodded.   
"Potter you are my new best friend." She said jotting notes down on her parchment.   
"Never thought I'd hear you say that." James commented. "But sometimes I wonder..."  
"What?" asked Lily absently playing around with the quill in her hand.   
"How." He hesitated and looked at her straight in the eye. Lily felt a warmness spread over her but ignored it. "What it would-" he stopped for a moment and took a deep breathe. "If we could be-"  
"Oy! Prongs!" Sirius yelled coming in. "Glad to see Lily dear hasn't killed you yet but we're trashing the Slytherin dorm tonight remember?"   
James nodded getting up.   
As he walked of Lily wondered what he was going to say.  
'Surely he doesn't want to be friends.' Lily thought to herself. But no matter how much she denied it on the outside she knew she wouldn't mind being friends.   
  
  
  
  
  
And maybe just maybe a little more than friends.  
Lily shook her head to clear these thoughts. She tried to summon her the anger she'd felt towards him but it had unknowingly died down.   
"Well two years is a bit long to keep a grudge." Lily reasoned as she closed her books and walked upstairs.   
  
  
A/N: I am so sos so so so sorry for not updating for so long but I had school! I have to much homework! I hate school! How can anyone be expected to keep a social life AND do homework AND find tie in the day for writing?! I owe claude a special apology! Sorry you like reviewed my story a lot demanding for me to continue! DON'T WORRY I WILL NEVER ABANDONE THIS FIC!! 


	13. CHap13: Intense feelings

Disclaimer: I DON OWN HP characters!  
  
A/n: For the record NO goats are NOT my favorite animals. Lots of people asked me that. I just put goats in cuz I thought it would be funny! I got an idea the time my little brother (who is five) stole our neighbors goat and brought it home. Yea I have a weird neighbor! Anyway he brought it INTO the house and it started eating my moms house plants and I was laughing my ass of the whole time and I was writing the next chapter and it just sorta came to me...lolz.   
  
It was around the middle of September and wasn't as hot as it was supposed to be. Infact it was gray and cloudy outside almost as if it was going to rain. But it didn't. Lily opened the huge full size window in her room and took a long dark blue couch. She moved the couch so that now it was infront of the window. Curling up on the couch she took a book out to read as a cold breeze blew in her room.   
It had been ages since she'd gotten a chance to relax what with her head girl duties and whatnot.   
"Days like these." She muttered. "I wish I had someone to cuddle up with and drink hot chocolate." She then laughed at her own words. "I'm turning into a cotton ball all fluff." She said and turned the page of her book.   
She felt someone come and sit beside her.   
She looked up sharply.   
It was James.   
"Hey." She said softly.   
"Hot chocolate?" he asked shyly handing her a mug.   
Lily looked at him confused and took it. "Thanks." She said.   
"Your rooms nice and cool." James commented. "How come you're not downstairs with Eve and Trishia?"  
Lily shrugged. "I just wanted to be alone I geuss. I'm not exactly close to the two of them. Not close like they are anyway. Besides during this type of weather you just want to..." she trailed of.   
"To be alone and think?" asked James.   
"Yea and-"  
"Spend time with the one person you love." James finished of.   
"Exactly." Said Lily.   
"Er...do you want me to leave?" he asked.   
Lilys brows furrowed together. Truth be told no. She didn't want him to leave but it would look a bit...odd considering she was supposed to hate him if she told him to stay.   
"Stay if you want." Said Lily trying to sound casual. "I don't mind."  
James nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate. He stared listlessly out of the window for awhile.   
"Lily..." he started.   
Lily jumped. He'd called her Lily. She felt her stomach do a flip flop.   
"Yes?" she asked trying to sound as monotonous as she could.   
"Are you still mad at me?" he asked turning his head to look at her anxiously. Lily could see he was nervous.  
She took a deep breath. "No James I'm not." She said.   
He put his mug down and took her free hand in his.   
"So maybe we-we could-we could be friends?"  
Lily nodded and felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her.   
She pulled her hand back and the feeling of warmth left her. She cleared her throat.   
"Why did you always hate me so much?" asked James.   
"Well considering what you did to me..." Lily trailed of.   
"That's just the thing Lily I-I don't even know myself why I wrote you that letter." He said looking out the window. "It had never been planned. Not that part and I'd just been trying to keep you happy. It turned out all wrong though." He was talking and more to himself and than to Lily. "It was never supposed to turn out like this." He went on as if Lily wasn't even there. "It was supposed to be more like we would come out friends after the whole ordeal. Not enemies."   
Lily set her mug down.   
"James." she said.   
He looked up startled. "Sorry I just erm...ignore me I just started blabbing on and on."  
"I'm glad you did." She said gently.   
Those four words were enough for James. He gave her a quick but awkward friendly hug.  
"I'm glad we settled things." He said.   
Lily smiled. James looked at the book Lily was reading.  
"What's it called?" he asked taking the book gently from her hands and looking at it. "To kill a mockingbird (a/n: I just read the whole thing for school and its not that bad...I sorta liked it to tell you the truth and couldn't help but put it in here!)."   
"It's a good book." Said Lily taking it back.   
James nodded. A gust of wind blew into Lilys room making her shiver.   
"Maybe we should shut your window now." Said James.   
"No don't." she said and pulled him back down to sit beside her. "I like it open."  
"Why?" He asked and Lily shivered again as she met his eyes and not because of the cold.  
"Well I like this sort of weather. My mother usto sit outside with me in this sort of weather and tell me stories." Said Lily.   
"Oh." Said James. Then after a few minutes. "What kind of stories?"  
"About how she and my dad met." Said Lily. She was surprised to notice how easily she was able to talk about all of this. Then she went on not knowing why. "You know even though I went to her funeral, saw her grave being lowered and read the medical reports myself I still pray at night that there's a chance she's alive."   
James looked at her. "I feel the same way about my dad." He said. "I'm one of the last Potter males alive. My Aunt she's having a baby though and we're all hoping it's a boy."  
Lily looked up. "I'm sorry." She said.   
"Why?" he asked.  
"Well here I am going on about my mum when you have bigger problems to worry about. Your family name is in danger here and-"  
"Its O.K." James cut in. "You have no reason at all to be sorry."   
Then surprising herself and not only James Lily inched closer to him and hugged him.   
She felt as if a wall of emotions had suddenly burst inside of her and she hugged him harder. He hugged her back and Lily pulled away.   
"Sorry I just needed to do that." She said looking at the floor. She felt a safety in his arms that she'd never felt in anyones arms. She had needed that safety more than anything else while talking about here mother. She'd never exactly let everything out as Eve and Trishia had told her to do when her mom died and they were right. She could feel it slowly eating her up from inside waiting for the right moment to strike and completely destroy her.   
James nodded and got up. "I understand."  
"So we're friends now?" asked Lily.   
James smiled. "Takes the fun out of life doesn't it?" he asked.   
"Yea but I think life'll be much better from now on." Said Lily smiling.   
James bent down and whispered in her ear. "Much better from now on." He then left.   
Lily shook her head and went back to her book. The room suddenly felt cold with James gone.  
  
The next day Lily suddenly noticed a change. Everyday atleast five boys would ask her out. Today no one did.   
She didn't argue with James in ancient runes and the Professor thought they weren't talking to each other so that went smoothly.   
James then got a letter that night. He entered the headboy/girl common room to see Lily doing an essay. He sat down across from her and an owl flew in dropping a letter infront of him. He opened it and smiled.   
"Who's it from?" asked Lily.   
"My aunt." Said James happily. "She had a boy." He handed her some pictures. It was of a small new born baby sleeping.   
"Aw." Lily cooed. "He's so cute."   
Lily noticed his hair was at an odd angle. "Has the Potter hair I see." Said Lily staring at the baby.   
James chuckled. "The women in our family have the worst luck. They end up with untidy black hair. My cousin has to comb it ten times a day or something so it won't get messier than it already is."  
"I pity the poor girl who gets you for a father." Said Lily laughing and handing him the pictures back.  
"Listen." James said. Lily looked up. "I talked with the band and everything. They were willing to play for free but I said we'd meet them and talk everything out. Sorry I know I should've asked you first but we're meeting them tomorrow and it slipped my mind to tell you and-"  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Lily shrieked in happiness. "We're meeting the band TOMMORROW! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" she started to jump up and down in happiness. "I have to go find something to wear!" she exclaimed and started to walk up the stairs. Then as an afterthought she quickly ran back downstairs and gave James a peck on the cheek, hugged him and said  
"Thank you."  
She then ran back upstairs.   
James touched his cheek dazedly and then grinned.   
"I owe you one Anthony." He said grinning.   
Anthonys dad had been his dads best friend ever since Hogwarts. Then when his dad had died Anthonys dad Tony had helped his family through everything and still was a prominent and close friend of the family.   
James walked upstairs and sat down on his bed. Lily suddenly opened the door adjoining their rooms.   
"You could've told me sooner you know." She said. "I have nothing to wear and what time are we going?"  
"Tommorrow at five o clock by special transportation. You can't floo or apparate there due to security reasons."   
Lily nodded.   
"So how WILL we get there?" she asked.   
James shrugged. "We'll probably go by broomstick."  
Lily promptly dropped the green robe she'd been holding.   
"Broomsticks?" she squeaked.  
"Oh yea I forgot you can't fly." Said James all of a sudden.   
"I can to." Said Lily with dignity and picked up her dress. She was about to leave but then turned around again. "Can't we go by some other method?"   
James shook his head. "We'll see. It's all up to Anthony and what he feels like sending."  
Lily nodded and left.   
  
The next day Lily stood infront of her full length mirror. She was wearing a black robe that had strings crisscrossing at the back and with them you could make the robe tighter or looser. She pulled on the strings one last time to make them tighter and was satisfied. It was sleeveless with a very daring V dip neck. She took a small rope and tied it around her waist where it rested for artistic measure. She stood there and looked at herself. She sucked in her stomach and then returned it to normal.   
"I'm getting fat." She muttered. And then added "Again."  
"You were never fat just a little on the plump side and you look great. You don't look fat at all." Said a new voice.   
Lily turned around. It was James.   
"You scared me." She said and went back to inspecting herself. She brushed her hair and let it flow down to her waist. It had gotten long these past few years.   
She put on some black earrings and was ready.   
"Lets go." Said Lily and both went downstairs.   
Reaching the Hogwarts grounds they found a ship in the lake.   
"Looks like you're in luck." Said James. "NO brooms."  
"It's a bit small isn't it?" asked Lily.   
James laughed. "Anthony must've thought that I was the only one coming."  
The ship was narrow and was like a row boat except a little smaller. It was extremely narrow.   
"Oh well." Said Lily and sat down on a long plank. James sat down beside her. Both were scrunched up on the plank.   
"How are we-"  
Lily started but her unsaid question was answered.   
The middle of the lake started to swirl around and around taking the boat in with it. Lily was thrown side ways and James grabbed her before she could fall.   
Both were laughing as the boat started to swirl around faster and faster.   
Lily held on to James as the were finally sucked into the hole and were suddenly on the sea.   
Lily who's face had been caste downward the whole time looked up and met James eyes. Her laughter stopped suddenly and she was lost in his eyes.   
She suddenly noticed how close they were to each other but the boat started to swirl around again and she felt James grip on her waist tighten. She could feel his breathing become fast and so did hers. She tried to take in long shaky breaths but it hurt so much. She didn't know what hurt but it did.   
James knew thought that what hurt was the feeling of restraint. Restraining themselves from each other. He wanted to kiss her but couldn't and that's what hurt so much.   
The boat was finally sucked into the hole and they landed in another lake.   
Lily was beginning to feel dizzy from being so close to James. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt as if she might pass out from this new feeling that had suddenly taken over her body.   
"James you didn't tell me your girlfriend was coming." Said a voice.   
Lily and James jumped away from each other but James didn't miss the longing in her eyes.   
"I'm Lily Evans head girl." Said Lily stepping out of the boat she shook the mans hand. He was old with balding brown hair and flecks of gray.   
"Jeremy. I'm the manager of Curses and Hexes."  
"And a very good friend of the family." James added stepping out of the boat.   
"Well come on. I daresay everyone's waiting for you James." said Jeremy.   
They walked into a huge white rectangular shaped building and were taken through many twists and turns until Jeremy opened the door to the lounge. Sitting there were five Boys in their late teens. Anthony Aris had silky dark brown hair and toffee coloured eyes with a strong build. Frank Crazure on of the guitarists had light brown hair and hazel eyes. Jessie Garmiers the third guitarist had black hair, brown eyes and olive skin. The pianist was a guys named Greg Patil and had gray eyes and blonde hair. The drummer Milo Brown had blonde hair and eyes-  
'Like Nicks.' Thought Lily dreamily.   
She greeted each one of them in turn and then sat down at a chair offered by Anthony.   
'HE GAVE ME HIS CHAIR!' Lilys screamed in her mind. She could've jumped up and down but sat down and smiled politely as James started to talk with all of them. She learned that the six of them were as close as brothers. She put a hand to her mouth as to hide her yawn. She was extremely bored. It had been an hour and James and the guys had been wrapped up in their own conversation.   
"Bored?" asked a voice. Lily looked up to see Anthony smiling down at her. He took a seat beside her.   
"No." said Lily after taking a huge swallow. She felt extremely nervous.   
'What if I mess up?' her mind screamed.   
Anthony laughed and set his drink down on the table infront of them.   
"So you and James...anything going on between you two?" he asked.   
Lily shook her head and laughed. "Me and him?" she asked disbelievingly. "We usto hate each other until we learned to FINALLY be civil with each other."   
Anthony laughed.  
After that Lily got into a discussion with him about how much they should be paid. After an hour of talking they finally decided on 200 galleons.  
Anthony was then kind enough to have a bigger boat for them to sit in as he had thought only James would be coming.   
No matter how much Lily would've denied it if she was asked this she knew that she didn't mind if she had to sit scrunched up against James in a smaller boat.   
  
A/M: NEXT CHAP WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER! Lolz. Sorry but I cant have lily fall for anyone at this point in the story!! S yea NO anthony sris action with lily! 


	14. CHap14:Cry

Disclaimer: I don own anything!  
  
A/N: I have had this chpater written for forever! IT is not betad OR reread through so there will be some grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes...I was in a hurry to get this chappy out! BUT I had some problems...one) SOMEONE wanted Anthony aris action...and I was confused about how to fit that in...but worry not I found a loop whole! There will be AA action...just not in his chapter. Why? Read and find out. The moment you've all been waiting for...drum roll please...  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon.  
  
Lily walked around the lake happily humming to herself. The sky was like it had been a few weeks ago. Dark and gray almost as if it were going to rain. It was late September and afternoon and Lily hugged herself to keep warm as a cool breeze was blowing. She wasn't wearing warm clothes. Her clothes were just lay back comfortable type. She was wearing short shorts frayed at the edges and an overly large dark blue sweatshirt with white block letters saying USA on it. The sleeves were also long and went a few inches past her arms and hands.  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended so soon  
  
There was a clap of thunder and its started to rain. She made her way to the other side of the lake where there was a tree. As she ran closer she saw a figure sitting there. She looked closer and saw that it was James.  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
Lily came and sat down beside him. He promptly looked down not meeting her eyes and buried his head in his arms that were propped up on his knees which were close to his chest.  
  
"James whats wrong?" asked Lily concerned.  
  
He looked up at Lily felt her breathe catch. His eyes were a mirror of pure torture. They were red from crying and his face was tear streaked.  
  
"I can't take it anymore." He choked out. "Sure I go about acting as if I have a normal life a perfect life but I don't."  
  
Lily stared at him. "What happened?" she asked.  
  
"Everyday I wake up and hope that it'll all just go away. Every minute I'm awake I wish I could just go to sleep until everything passes. Until everythings alright again." He swallowed. "Voldemort Lily. He-he killed my family. My aunts, uncles all of them. Even my newborn cousin. My mum she's the only one left."  
  
  
  
I was changed.  
  
In places no one will find all your feelings so deep inside. (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
"Oh James." said Lily and she didn't know what else to do. What else to say. So she hugged him. He broke down in sobs into her shoulder.  
  
"Why them? Why not me?" he sobbed. "I'm the one he's after not them."  
  
"Don't talk like that." Said Lily as she rubbed his back comfortingly.  
  
"Why? Why not? Why not me Lily? Why does he have to go for them? Is he that cruel that he'll kill people for fun?"  
  
"James you forget. He killed my mum for no reason at all." Said lily into his shoulder.  
  
"But why couldn't he just kill me?" asked James. "It would've saved everyone a lot of trouble. My family wouldn't be dead-"  
  
"He killed them to get to your cousin." Lily cut in. "Not you."  
  
But James went on ignoring her.  
  
"You would've been happy atleast. No more James Potter bugging the hell out of you."  
  
Lily held him at arms length.  
  
"Don't you ever ever say that again." Said Lily.  
  
"Why?" asked James bitterly. "It's true. The only good thing about this is that Voldemort miraculously stopped hunting the Potters. He knows I'm still alive but he doesn't consider me much of a threat anymore. But still the truth is that I killed them. "  
  
"It isn't the truth. Stop talking like that. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you." Said Lily desperately. She felt tears spring to her eyes just thinking about.  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Cry  
  
James looked at her suddenly realizing what she was saying.  
  
The moment that I saw you cry  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
She was crying...  
  
She was crying.  
  
For him.  
  
She was crying for him.  
  
She'd never cried for him.  
  
He didn't want her to cry though.  
  
"I couldn't bear it if you left me." She went on.  
  
James was now almost positive she had feelings for him the way he did.  
  
He felt like holding her in his arms until everything passed.  
  
  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
In places no one will find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside  
  
Deep inside  
  
"I hate you James." she sobbed. "I hate you for every damn thing you ever did to me but I can't help loving you at the same time."  
  
He stared at her. He didn't know what to say to that.  
  
He stared into her eyes and he felt as if everything was alright again.  
  
He felt as if he was...strange as it may sound...he felt as if he was returning home. He felt truly complete. The rains started to come through the tree and fall on them.  
  
  
  
Was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Lily hugged him hard.  
  
"I'm so stupid." She sobbed. "Here I am thinking about myself and crying while you've just lost your family. Its O.K." she said. "Let it out. Cry. Just let everything out. Don't make the same mistake I did and keep everything pent up inside you."  
  
"Do you really want me to feel better?" he asked into her shoulder.  
  
Lily nodded and he felt tear drops drop onto his shirt.  
  
"Then let me just sit here and stare into your eyes. Let me just sit here and hold you in my arms forever. Let me just be with you."  
  
  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything alright  
  
This sent Lily into more sobs.  
  
"How long?" was all she could say.  
  
"I don't remember when the hate I had for you turned to love." He whispered. "I just remember it was suddenly there."  
  
"Was it when we were working on the play?" she asked.  
  
"No." James whispered. He took a deep breath. "I-I think it really started the-the night of the Christmas ball when you got drunk. I felt as if you needed me Lily and-and I was glad that you needed me. It made me think I could be there for you when you wanted. It made me feel I dunno apart from the others because I helped you through something and-and that something was a secret between us. An inside joke. Something me and you only knew...I dunno if I'm even making sense."  
  
"You're making perfect sense." Said Lily. "Go on."  
  
"Then there was the feeling I got whenever we kissed. But I still shunned my feelings to the side thinking it was nothing more than a silly infatuation. Thinking that the only reason I go this feeling was because it bugged me that you were the only girl in school that didn't swoon at my kiss. Then over the summer I kept on seeing your face when I closed my eyes. There you were smiling at me, batting your eyelashes and twirling strands of your hair. My dad he-he died over the summer. After we had that fight over you being head girl and me being head boy we went out to celebrate and he died. Voldemort killed him. I didn't tell anyone other than Sirius and Remus. But I still didn't take any of my feelings seriously. Even though I wished you were there with me at my dads funeral. I needed you more than ever at that time." He took in another shaky breathe. "But I finally stopped being an ass when that whole telepathy thing wore of because I felt-I felt as if I'd lost a part of myself. I felt as if I was incomplete without you buzzing around in my head. And I wanted to be whole again Lily." He looked at her pleadingly.  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find  
  
all your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
Was then that I realized  
  
that forever was in your eyes  
  
Lily didn't know what to say. He'd just spilled out all her feelings to her. She knew his darkest secrets. It made her feel...special. It made HER feel whole. He'd told her all his secrets.  
  
"Please let me be whole again." He pleaded and stared into her eyes.  
  
Lily hugged him in response. She suddenly pulled back.  
  
"No." she whispered. "You'll cheat on me again. You'll leave me the moment Jackie and her boyfriend break up." She shook her head tears falling out of her eyes. "I won't be made a fool of twice James Potter."  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Baby cry  
  
James wiped his tears before they fell from his eyes.  
  
"Do you know how much that hurts?" he asked. He kissed her lightly on the lips before getting up to leave.  
  
"NO!" Lily exclaimed. "So you're just going to leave me?! You're not even going to argue?! You're just going to say fine she doesn't trust me so I'll just leave she's not worth it?!" Lily broke down into loud sobs. Her tears mixed in with the rain. "You can't leave me!" she exclaimed. "You just can't leave me like that!"  
  
James bent down and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Lily look at me." He said sternly.  
  
Lily looked up. He kissed her.  
  
  
  
The moment that I saw you crying  
  
Oh no no  
  
This kiss was different than the kisses he'd given her during the play. Those had been reluctant and forced. This was filled with fiery passion. Lily felt her stomach do a flip flop and she wasn't aware of her surroundings. She kissed back eagerly and she felt his hand slide up her leg and rest on her knee. She fell backwards onto the ground with him on top. They were thoroughly soaked by now because of the rain. Still kissing James rolled over so that she was on top. He ran his fingers through her hair and finally pulled back from lack of oxygen.  
  
"If you ever EVER go near Jackie again I'll kill you." Said Lily sternly.  
  
James chuckled. "Deal." He said and removed a wet leaf from Lilys wet hair. She sat up with her legs still on either side of him.  
  
"I must look a mess." She said staring at her hair. She had mud on her clothes and her hair was slightly muddy and wet and filled with leaves.  
  
"You don't." said James. "You look perfect."  
  
Lily stood up and offered him her hand. James took it and pulled her back down again on top of him.  
  
"You think I'm stopping this soon?" he asked cocking his head to one side.  
  
He then kissed her again.  
  
I think I saw you cry  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
After awhile Lily sat up.  
  
"James." she said carefully.  
  
"yea?" he asked sitting up.  
  
"Tell me about your life." She said bluntly.  
  
"Its not normal that's for sure." He said as they stood.  
  
"And neither is mine." Said Lily smiling as he put an arm around her.  
  
"And never will be." James added.  
  
"But you know what. I'm glad I don't have a normal life. If I did this would've never happened." She said smiling.  
  
James smiled down at her and kissed her one more time before they made their way up to the Hogwarts castle.  
  
"I'll tell you every single detail of my life tonight. Unless we have to mourn for Professor Whites death."  
  
"Why?" asked Lily.  
  
"He'll have a heart attack the moment he sees us kissing." Said James.  
  
  
  
I wanted to know you...  
  
I wanted to make your everything alright...  
  
A/N: See THEY GOT TOGETHER FINALLY!!!! I just HAD to have this song in here! This chapters been written for a long time and yes I know that NOW the song is kind of old but I'd already written the chapter and well...yea. Ok now do you guys want me to write one more chapter about everyones reactions when they see Lily and James together and how James proposes to Lily and all that? DO you? Tell me if you do and I will! But it'll only be one more chapter and it'll be the last. Then I'll start on another story! Its already forming in my head. Actually two or three are but my rule is no more than doing three stories at a time and since this was my third story and im done with it im not sure which story to write next. 


	15. Chap15: The end

Disclaimer: I own nothing at ALL!  
  
A/N: OK I have no idea why ff.net messed up my chaps so this time I double enetered them. Also when my comp messed up and we got it fixed the stupid person disabled cookies so I cant check my mail.ill have to find out how to UN disable them before checking my email and getting this stuff beta-d..a little help if any one knows how to able cookies..  
  
Lily tightened her grip on James hand as they entered the castle. A sixth year Slytherin was standing in the hallway drinking out of a bottle hidden in a paper bag. Lily suspected it was mulled meade.  
  
"Everyone's probably ending lunch right now." Lily stated nervously.  
  
"Come on." Whispered James. The twinkle in his eyes was right now dwindling away as he remembered the loss of his family. He swallowed hard. Lily put a hand to his cheek.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." She whispered. James closed his eyes.  
  
"I wish I could believe that." He replied quietly.  
  
Lily sighed. Her eyes were caste downwards with her long eyelashes curling naturally upwards.  
  
James hugged her.  
  
"There's no use in trying to convince me otherwise Lily." He replied.  
  
"James that's like saying I killed my mum." Lily replied.  
  
James stared at her from arms length.  
  
"Lily it wasn't your fault. Voldemort wasn't after you. He was just on a killing spree.how could you have even known he would.you're being ridiculous."  
  
Lily gave him a small smile. "Exactly what I was trying to tell you." James stood stunned for a minute. She was right he thought.  
  
"I know it isn't easy James." Said Lily. "But you just have to learn to accept-" She was cut of as the Slytherin sixth year dropped the mulled mead bottle with a crash.  
  
"I must be drunk." He stated.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin." Lily said absently. The sixth year stood in shock.  
  
"Now or never." Whispered James.  
  
Lily nodded taking a deep breathe. Her hand intertwined with James she walked into the great Hall. Silence descended the Great Hall.  
  
Lily looked at the teachers staff table to see Professor White not there. It then occurred to her that he'd been sick for a day.  
  
Both quietly walked towards the Gryffindor table and just to confirm any doubts Lily gave James a quick peck on the lips before sitting down.  
  
A few students dropped their pumpkin juice and McGonagoll instead of taking points away for public show of affection was mouthing wordlessly. She then cleared her throat and said in a dazed voice.  
  
"5 points for kissing Mr. Potter Mss. Evans."  
  
Both sat down and soon chatter rose up in the great hall again. Sirius looked at them stunned for a minute. Then he smiled.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!" he exclaimed. "Peter give me my five galleons!" Lilys jaw dropped open.  
  
"You guys bet on us?" she asked disbelievingly.  
  
Sirius shrugged while counting the galleons. "Gotta make extra money SOME way. Peter you cheater (A/N: That rhymes!) you only gave me four galleons and nine sickles.cough it up." Peter handed over the rest miserably.  
  
"That was my months allowance." He said witheringly.  
  
"Then you shouldn't have bet against me." Said Sirius gleefully counting the money again. "Here's a knut for your trouble though." He then handed Peter a small knut.  
  
Peter stared at it. He humphed and went back to eating his food.  
  
Lily stared at James. He was pushing the food around on his plate unable to eat. He felt as if he might throw up if he did.  
  
Lily slid her hand down from the table and unto his hand which rested limply on her knee. She gave it a small squeeze. James smiled at her.  
  
"James its O.K. Stop tearing yourself up about it." Lily whispered. James nodded mutely. He put his head tiredly on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm just.tired." He concluded. Lily nodded.  
  
The thing she couldn't understand was why had Voldemort been after him?  
  
* * *  
  
"Can I please stay in the head quarters tonight?" begged Sirius. James and Lily looked at him. They were sitting in the head common room with James arm slung casually across Lilys shoulder.  
  
"Why?" James demanded.  
  
"Someone has to make sure you two stay in line." Said Sirius teasingly.  
  
"No Sirius really what's the REAL reason?" asked Lily.  
  
"Um.because you two are the bestest friends in the world and I want to spend time with you two?" asked Sirius hopefully.  
  
"Try again." Said James.  
  
"O.K. , O.K." said Sirius. "I put a dungbomb in the infirmary under Professor Whites bed. Anyway he'll know it was me because he'd caught me sneaking around there and he'll look for me in the Gryffindor boys dorm.so I thought I'd stay here until tomorrow." Sirius concluded.  
  
"Sirius didn't you run out of dungbombs?" asked James scratching his chin.  
  
"Well yea but I used yours."  
  
"What?!" James exclaimed. "Sirius you great prat I had my initials written on them!"  
  
"Why the hell did you write your initials on them?" asked Sirius.  
  
"So YOU wouldn't use them." James said exasperatedly.  
  
Sirius shrugged. "Why'd he look at the bottom of them anyway? No one writes their initials on them. Why'd he think this time was different?" James sighed and agreed.  
  
"Great! I get the couch in Lilys room!" Sirius exclaimed. "Excuse me but what about James room?" asked Lily dryly.  
  
"His room doesn't have a black couch." Stated Sirius.  
  
"What's so special about my-" Lily started but James gave her a look which clearly stated 'I'll tell you later' so Lily shut her mouth. Lily walked up to her room following Sirius and saw that Sirius was already sleeping.and snoring.very loudly. Lily sighed and laid down on her bed. She tossed and turned but couldn't go to sleep.  
  
"He has a strong set of lungs." Lily muttered through gritted teeth. She put a pillow over her head but to no avail. So she got up angrily and took her pillow in hand. She walked into James room and shook him awake.  
  
"Wha-what?" asked James drowsily.  
  
"Move over." Lily grunted.  
  
"Now Lily don't you think we're going a bit to fast?" asked James teasingly.  
  
"Shut up." Lily snapped as she slipped into bed beside James. "Sirius snores." She complained crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh poor Lils." Said James and kissed her forehead.  
  
"How can you sleep in the same dorm as him?" Lily asked.  
  
James shrugged. "You get us to it I guess." He replied.  
  
Lily nodded. A thought then struck her. "James why did Sirius want to sleep in my room?" asked Lily suddenly.  
  
"Oh well mainly because.Sirius'll kill me if I tell so don't let him know."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"You see that clown painting?" James pointed to a painting of a clown that was juggling.  
  
"Yea." Said Lily.  
  
"Well he's scared of it."  
  
"WHAT?" Lily asked disbelievingly. She then started to laugh.  
  
"Lily it's not funny I'm serious." Said James. "He's scared to death of 'em." Lily shook her head tears of mirth rolling down her cheeks. "I won't tell." She assured him.  
  
"But honestly SIRIUS BLACK afraid of clowns?"  
  
* * *  
  
Jacob White angrily walked down the halls in a blue robe sneezing from time to time. He was covered from head to toe in black dust and if anyone was around to smell him they would've turned green.  
  
"Stupid a-achoo! Potter and his p-p-choo! Pranks!" he exclaimed through s stuffy nose.  
  
"Good thing that Lily keeps him in his place.achoo! I swear she's the only girl in this school with a brain. Thank God she hasn't been a-achoo! A victim of Potters spell. He's not even good looking! Achoo!" White opened the door to the Head quarters. 'I can't believe he actually wrote his initials on the dungbombs.' Thought White. 'How stupid can you get?'  
  
He opened the head boy dorm room and saw the head boy.WITH THE HEAD GIRL.  
  
"WHAT THE-" Professor White started.  
  
Lily awoke with a start and suddenly sat up in bed. She looked over to see Professor White standing there.  
  
"This is NOT what it looks like." Said Lily nervously. "See I'm fully clothed and so is James and-"  
  
"James?" asked Professor White. "There is NO James. There is only POTTER I hear coming from your mouth."  
  
"Um.we-we-" Lily stuttered.  
  
"Mummy I don't want the black one.I like the red one." Came James mumblings while he slept.  
  
Lily nudged James hard.  
  
"Wha-?" James asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He leaned on Lily. "morning already?"  
  
"You're heavy get of." Said Lily. She pushed him away and James saw Profssor White.  
  
"Hello professor." Said James. "Issue me a detention in the morning I'm sleepy." James gave Lily a small kiss and fell back in bed.  
  
"Bloody hell." Said Professor white. "He sat down on a chair to compose himself. "I get sick for one day and the whole world turns upside down." He got up. "I need a drink. Mulled mead.fire whisky.or some good old American beer." He walked away with these mutterings and thoughts.  
  
James chuckled. "That went well." He said.  
  
"AND LILY BETTER GET BACK TO HER OWN BED!" came Professor Whites voice. "Last thing we need is a pregnant head girl." He muttered to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day rumours ran like wildfire through the school about Lily and James. Lily was getting hate mail from James fan club with jinxes in them and what not. James was getting hate mail from Lilys fan club except that his didn't have jinxes. Sighing Lily threw one hate mail letter in the trash just as James came into her room.  
  
"More hate mail?" he asked.  
  
Lily nodded. "I swear James those girls are obsessed."  
  
"What can I say? I'm irrsesistible."  
  
"Ha!" said Lily.  
  
"What? It's the truth!" said James.  
  
"I resisted you for what.two years.if I can then anybody can."  
  
"No they can't." said James.  
  
"Oh?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yea because you're just abnormal.the rest are human." Said James teasingly.  
  
"Why you-" Lily started. She took her pillow and smothered him with it.  
  
"Aughh Lily! Air! Need air!" his voice came from somewhere beneath the pillow.  
  
Lily started to examine her nails ignoring his muffled cries.  
  
She suddenly found the tables turned as James pushed her of him and landed on her with the pillow in hand.  
  
"Now James dear.you don't want to put that pillow in my face do you?" asked Lily nervously.  
  
"I don't?" asked James his breath tickling her face. Lily shivered from his warmth.  
  
"No you don't." said Lily.  
  
"Maybe I do though." He said teasingly.  
  
Lily put her arms around his neck.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked in his ear seductively.  
  
James didn't respond.  
  
"Just as I thought now let me up." Said Lily suggestively and tried not to giggle. If he thought she was actually going to.well then he had another thing coming.  
  
"Nop still want to." Said James matter of factly and shoved the pillow in her face. Lily felt a hand come over her stomach.  
  
"James Potter don't you-"  
  
Too late.  
  
Laughter over took Lily as he started to tickle her.  
  
"Stop, stop!" Lily shrieked while laughing. Tears of mirth rolled down her eyes.  
  
"Say sorry." Said James.  
  
"S-sorry." Lily gasped out.  
  
"Not good enough." He replied and kept tickling her. He then stopped after a minute and rolled over onto his back.  
  
Lilys breathing was heavy as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Still sorry?" asked James as his hand traveled towards her again.  
  
"Nop!" Lily exclaimed and threw her pillow at him while getting up.  
  
James laughed as he saw Lily run out of her room.  
  
He'd never laughed this much with a girl. She was.different. With her he loved spending time with her. It just wasn't about kissing and sex like it had been with his other girlfriends..he loved HER. Not her body or looks. James suddenly realized what he was thinking.  
  
'Do I really love her?' he thought to himself. 'Hell yea.' He answered and got up to run after her.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily and James had been sitting in the far corner of the ancient rune classroom. The shadows fell upon them and James had at first whispered sweet nothings into her ear.until they started kissing. A loud thud made both jump apart. Looking up they saw Professor White standing over them with a book that he had just made the loud thudding sound with on James desk.  
  
"First I had trouble with you two because you were at each others throats. Now I'm having problems because you two want to shove your tongues down each others throats!" James and Lily grinned sheepishly.  
  
"This is the fifth time this week I've caught you two kissing in class!" he roared. "Next time you get detention!" he snapped. "Now pay attention!"  
  
* * *  
  
It was the beginning of November now and James and Lily were still together. Some people were happy others were sad. Lily and James sat studying together in James room. Lilys head rested on his stomach as James lay on his back reading a book. His head was propped up on a pillow.  
  
"Lily whats the answer to number five?" asked James.  
  
"Erm.B.I think. I'll have to look it up though." Said Lily.  
  
"B it is then." Said James. "you're always right."  
  
Lily shook her head. "James what does this mean?" she asked pointing to a long paragraph. "I was absent the day this was explained.sick remember. I was sick and YOU made me stay in bed. Maybe if YOU hadn't made me stay in bed I wouldn't have missed it. So now YOU explain it to me." Lily pouted.  
  
Laughing James looked at the Ancient runes book.  
  
"Math?!" James exclaimed out raged. "Since when is math in ancient runes?"  
  
"Since we had to find out how ancient wizards and witches knew how big to build things so muggles could not see. They used this method and I don't know how to solve it." Said Lily.  
  
James stared at the page confused. The letters and numbers were all jumbled together. He hadn't really aid attention during that period. Because lily had been sick he'd been worried about her.  
  
"Er.well the muggles magical eye level is.6a..and the limit is erm.8x...so we take the building level which is 10x and erm.divide it with 100 and.um..add 8x to it and then add the building magic level which in this problem is 9x and that'll be the magical level at which to build it and not to exceed that level otherwise muggles will see it. And how big to build it.we er.take.oh sorry no we take 8x and ADD that with.6a? Wait that's not right."  
  
Lily smiled as she listened to James blubberings.  
  
She gently took the book from him. Her hair was spread out over the bed and James had absently been twirling a strand.  
  
"You suck at lying." She said staring up at him from her position.  
  
"I lied for so long saying I hated you and you believed me." James said pointedly grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Yes well the difference is I can tell when the people I love lie." Lily replied smiling and suddenly froze as she realized what she'd just said. James smiled at her.  
  
"I love you too." He said with out wavering.  
  
Lily smiled as James bent his head to kiss her.  
  
* * *  
  
The Christmas ball was today. Lily couldn't wait. She and James had been working on the decorations ever since lunch. Lily put an angel as the last ornament to go on the HUGE Christmas tree and was done. At the exact moment Anthony and his band came.  
  
"Hi!" Lily called from the ladder as James walked towards them. He started talking to Anthony and the others.  
  
"James! Help me down!" Lily called. She tried to step down but the ladder was so tall that it wobbled slightly with her every step. James pretended to ignore her.  
  
"James!" Lily called. James kept on talking.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" Lily asked exasperated.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?" asked James off handedly. Lily saw red as James started to laugh. Anthony laughing went over and grabbed Lily by her tiny waist and picked her up, setting her safely on the floor.  
  
"Thanks." Said Lily blowing at a wisp of hair. "It's about time you guys got here. The Balls about to start in a few hours.you guys need to practice right?" she asked trying to ignore the fact that Anthonys hands were still on her waist.  
  
"Yea." Said Anthony not moving his eyes from hers.  
  
"So I better go and get ready now." Said Lily squirming to get out of his grasp. His hands only tightened around her waist. And then to Lilys horror he leaned in and kissed her. Lily was to shocked to respond and pushed him away just as James saw them.  
  
"Lily!" James exclaimed hurt and anger in his voice.  
  
"James please this isn't what it looks like." Lily pleaded.  
  
"Oh? Then what is it?" asked James coldly. "You saw someone better? Or were you just stringing me on this whole time to get back at me for sixth year and Jackie?" Lily felt anger rise in her.  
  
"You forget James Potter I'm not as cold and ruthless as you are."  
  
"Could've fooled me." James replied coolly.  
  
"I knew it was to good to last." Lily whispered tears building up in her eyes. "We're over James. If you can't hear me out before jumping to conclusions then you're not worth my time." She ran out of the Great hall with James staring after her his words stuck in his throat. Lily didn't want to go to the head girl room.that was where James would look for her. So she ran to the Gryffindor girls dorm where Eve was coming out of the shower in a clean black robe and looking at her blue dress robe which was on a hanger.  
  
"E-Eve!" Lily exclaimed tears coming out of her eyes. "We-we had a fight." Trishia came out of the walk in closet.  
  
"W-what?" she asked disbelievingly. "Who?"  
  
"Me Trishia. Me and James! We're over." Lily sobbed.  
  
Eve and Trishia forgot about being vain, they forgot about getting ready for the dance, they forgot that they might be late for their dates. All they cared about at the moment was Lily. Cool, composed Lily who hadn't even cried more than a few tears when her mother died. Lily who was crying buckets now.  
  
"And then I told him that we were over!" Lily sobbed.  
  
"There, there." Said Eve. "Don't let this get you down Lily."  
  
"Yea. Go get ready for the ball." Said Trishia.  
  
"No." Lily said blowing her nose. "I don't feel like going."  
  
"Lily show James that this isn't bothering you. Show him you're strong and can live without him." Said Eve.  
  
Lily looked up suddenly the tears receding from her eyes.  
  
"You're right." Said Lily resolutely. "I won't let him see how miserable I am. I'll show him." Lily got up angrily. "I don't need him."  
  
She ran to her dorm where she took extra care in getting ready. Which was hard as she kept on crying after every two minutes and needed to reapply her make up.  
  
Finally she was ready. She was wearing an emerald green ball gown robe that brought out her eyes. The robe had long hanging sleeves and a square shaped neck line. Lily pulled the first two strands of her hair back and tied it with a small emerald green clip. She sniffed as she remembered how she'd chosen this with James at the last Hogsmeade trip. She hadn't let him see how she looked in it though This time she had put a charm on her make up so that it was water proof. Lily let the tears flow down and wiped them away quickly before going down to the Great Hall where everyone had been waiting for her to open the door. James stood there ready and waiting for her. He gave her a small glance but Lily ignored him. A thought then struck her and she groaned. The heady boy and head girl had to do the opening dance. It was a tradition. Lily opened the doors and every one sat down at the small round tables with white table cloths that had been set up. Anthony and the others struck up a slow dance and James offered Lily his arm rather stiffly. Lily took it and he lead her onto the dance floor where they started to dance. Lily closed her eyes determined to keep her distance except James had other plans. He kept a tight hold around her waist and wouldn't let her move away from him. The song ended just as tears built up in Lilys eyes and she turned to blink them away.  
  
'Air' Lily thought. 'I need air.'  
  
She ran out towards the lake and unknowingly ended up at where James and she had first gotten together. Lily breathed in a shaky breathe and breathed out. Her face was for some unknown reason extremely red and she felt dizzy as she remembered the day they'd gotten together. Lily knelt down on the rocks that were over the lake and stared into the shallowly depths of the lake.  
  
"Lily!" came a panicked voice. "Don't do it! Anthony told me everything! Lily p-" But as Lily turned to see it was James she also tripped and fell into the water hitting her head on the rocks.  
  
Without hesitation James dived in after her and resurfaced with a coughing Lily. He laid her onto the grass and felt Lily shaking.  
  
"Th-that w-water was cold." She gasped.  
  
"what do you expect in December?" he asked and threw his cloak around her. "Are you O.K?"  
  
Lily nodded and remembered that they were fighting. She stood up.  
  
"Here." She whispered taking his cloak of and giving it to him. "Sorry if I was of any trouble." And she began to walk away hugging herself and feeling cold.and lonely.  
  
"Lily wait!" James exclaimed and spun her around to face him. "Lily please.I was a jerk. A huge jerk.and even though we've only gone out for a few months I know I love you Lily. Please.don't stay mad at me. Anthony told me everything and.well he didn't know we were together otherwise he wouldn't have done so. And-Lily?" asked James. He had been holding her by the shoulders and he felt her body go suddenly limp and her eyes close.  
  
"Lily?!"  
  
"I'm just tired." She murmured. Her eyes fluttered open. "And I-I don't feel so well." James knew she wasn't about to forgive him anytime soon.so he kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers and gently wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away to stare at her.  
  
"What were you saying?" he asked.  
  
"That I love you." Said Lily smiling sleepily up at him. "But don't think you can just kiss me next tie we have a fight and I'll forgive you."  
  
James grinned at her and in reply threw his cloak over her. He then led her back to the great hall where she caste a drying charm over herself and sat contently beside James nodding of to sleep and being awakened until James insisted on her going to bed.  
  
"It's late." He muttered. "I'll walk you to your room."  
  
James did more than that though. He let Lily lean on him until they reached the common room where he picked her up and walked into her room. Laying her down gently he whispered a good night and left. Lily called him back though.  
  
"James what's different about tonight?" asked Lily.  
  
"That we had our first couple fight?" he asked.  
  
"And hopefully last." Said Lily.  
  
James nodded and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am getting sick and tired of seeing you two kissing everywhere you go!" White exclaimed. "10 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
He then walked out of his classroom where lily and James had been kissing.  
  
"He really hates us doesn't he?" asked James chuckling. Lily shrugged and got up.  
  
"Springs coming." She murmured softly. James knew what Lily meant. "Maybe something happened and he got caught up somewhere?" James supplied. Lily shook her head. Her father should've been here by now.  
  
Soon everyone became engulfed in their NEWTs. Lily could be seen sitting in the library late into the nights and James would complain jokingly that Lily loved her work more than him. Then finally the NEWTs were done and taken. Only one more week was left until graduation. Sirius came in laughing. Lily was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with everyone.  
  
"I just put a fake wand in Whites office." He gleefully took out the real wand and ran upstairs. One by one everyone became tired and left. Lily was just about to leave for the the head quarters when she found the book she was reading snatched away from her. She looked up from her laying position on the sofa to see it was James.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
  
James shrugged. "Pranks." He replied gently falling onto her. He kissed her.  
  
"James come on." Said Lily. "It's late-"  
  
"I haven't had you to myself for two whole months Lily. You've been studying and studying and studying." James added playfully kissing her.  
  
"Mmmm." Lily murmured.  
  
"I love you Lily." James whispered.  
  
"I love you too James." Said Lily. She hugged him and James hugged her back while kissing her.  
  
"Black!" came a voice. Lily and James looked up to see professor White standing there holding a rubber chicken.  
  
"Where's my wand?" he roared ignoring the fact that Lily and Jame were there. He looked at them. "Well what's the matter?" he asked. "Carry on." And with that he walked up the gryffindor boys dorm steps. Lily was in shock and James chuckled.  
  
"I'll miss bothering him." James said. Lily didn't move.  
  
"Well you head the man Lily Carry on."James whispered devilishly.  
  
* * *  
  
"What?!" asked Lily. It was the night before graduation and Sirius had just announced something.  
  
"I'm serious." Said Sirius seriously for once (NO pun intended!) "White is quitting." This came as a shock and Lily and James along with everyone else went to his office.  
  
"Why are you quitting?" James demanded.  
  
White snorted. " Well I'll miss you guys too."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Tell us." She persisted.  
  
Professor White shrugged. "My work is done here." He said simply.  
  
Lily understood. "You mean you stayed here.for us?"  
  
White nodded. "Besides I think s few years of you two are enough to last forty teaching years." He chuckled.  
  
"But you hate us." Said James.  
  
"Why did you ever think that?" he asked.  
  
"Well you're always complaining about us." Said Lily.  
  
"Sometimes." Said White carefully. "The thing you complain most about is the thing you like most."  
  
There was a silence.  
  
Professor White laughed. "Now get out. I have to pack."  
  
* * *  
  
"-And last but not least I'd like to thank Professor White who is now retiring." Said Lily. "He was in fact the teacher that taught us the most.not in ancient runes but in life."  
  
There was applause as Lily stepped down from the podium. Graduation day was here. Lily couldn't believe it. She'd never see Hogwarts again. No more fan clubs or snaking into the kitchens. Sirius was wearing orange colored robes instead of the usual white and McGonagoll was mortified. "And from my own house to." She hmphed.  
  
James was going on with his speech. He was at the ending.  
  
"This year." He said. "Had been the best year of my life. This year I James potter fell in love with Lily Evans the girl I usto hate. The girl I thought would never love me. And she did, She loved me." James stared at Lily. "I love her so much that I'm positive she's the one. Lily Evans will you marry me?" he asked half nervously. Lilys heart stopped. He was..was he? He was asking her? Lilys brain was screaming at her to say yes but she was to stunned to speak. James looked nervous as hell and Lily knew he must have built up a lot of courage for this.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to-" James started but lily cut him of as she flung herself at him and kissed him senseless. Also knocking James to the floor. Professor White chuckling stepped over the two and reached the podium.  
  
"Well that about sums it up." He said. "If someone had told me that this would be happening today then I would've asked if they'd been to ST. Mungos lately.either that or they've spent way to much time in Sibylls room." Trealwney humphed. "Ok I'll miss all my students and ayada yada ayada oh and I got a new job in the ministry so wish me luck!" he exclaimed. He turned around to see James and Lily still kissing.  
  
"They're STILL at it?" he asked exasperatedly.  
  
* * *  
  
James was going to the ministry today to look for a job. Lily was going with him when she suddenly bumped into someone who had just entered her house.  
  
"Hey who are you?!" Lily asked. Petunia and her grandmother weren't home but James was with her.  
  
"Darling who is it?" came James voice from the dining room. Lily stared up at the man.  
  
"Daddy?" she squeaked. The man who looked exactly like her father smiled and nodded. Lily became angry.  
  
"You've been gone for more than a year!" she exclaimed. "You abandoned your children. Get out and go back to where you came from!"  
  
"Lils what's wrong?" asked James coming into the hall. He saw him.  
  
"M-Mr. Evans?" James asked astonished. "And what are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"He's my fiancée' daddy." Said Lily slipping her hand in his. Mr. Evans looked astonished.  
  
"And if you don't mind we're leaving." Said Lily.  
  
"Just a minute-" Mr. Evans started becoming his overprotective self.  
  
"You have no right to stop me daddy. Not anymore." Said Lily coolly and left with James via floo powder.  
  
They reached the ministry where James wanted to be an auror and Lily wanted to work in charms. Lily passed into the charms section and was taken in immediately She was shown where she would work. Lily looked into the room and heard a crash. From her left side.  
  
"Noo!." Came an awfully familiar crash. It was White.  
  
"Professor!" Lily exclaimed. "You work here too?!"  
  
"Bloody hell will you crazy teens ever leave me alone?" he moaned sitting down,  
  
"Come on Professor." Said Lily. "You know you love us." Lily laughed. "Now lets get to work."  
  
Lily and James were married soon and Remus walked Lily down the aisle. She ignored her father and never forgave him for leaving her. They entered James huge mansion husband and wife. James carried her across the threshold.  
  
"I love you Lily." He said. "and I will always love you."  
  
"I love you too James." Said Lilly. "We shouldn't have ever fought. We should've worked things out sooner."  
  
"That's all in the past now." Said James. "Lets look to the future." Lily smiled as James carried her into their room. She hoped her future would hold as many surprises as her past.  
  
A/N: THE END and I don't like it! Somethings missing.so YES there will be an epilogue.nop sorry no sequals for this one and I tried to fix the chapter..is it better now? 


	16. Chap16: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
  
A/N: I went back and fixed the chaps.I hope it worked.I dunno whats wrong with ff.net maybe it doesn't like word documents..also wen my computer busted and I got it fixed imy cookies got disabled.anybody know how to able them? Cuz then I cant check my email or mail thi stuff to get beta-d. So until my cookies are abled again my storys will not be betad.if anyone knows how please tell me! I'll be really thankful!  
  
**EPILOGUE**  
  
Lily Potter sat watching the flames in the fire place. She let out a huge sigh and leaned back in her chair as she waited for her husband James to come home. Lily smiled at the thought. 'Her husband."  
  
She still couldn't believe it. They'd been married for only six months. The door opened and in came James clad head to toe in snow.  
  
"There's a blizzard out there." He stated. "A little snow my arse." he muttered. Lily giggled as she took his coat.  
  
"How was work?" she asked handing his coat to a house elf.  
  
"Fine.but well Dumbledore wanted to have a talk with us about Voldemort.I just hope he's not after me again." Said James gravely.  
  
"James you never exactly told me WHY Voldemort had it in to kill the Potters." Said Lily slipping her perfectly manicured hands into James cold strong ones.  
  
James heaved a sigh. "Sit down for this." He said and lead her into the sitting room. "Lily." He started and ran his fingers across the base of her palm. "I never thought I'd need to tell you this." he sighed. "There's always been a mutual disliking between Slytherins and Gryffindors.its gone way back into the days of the school founders themselves. Well Slytherin wanted the Gryffindor name to die out.and so it did. He killed each Gryffindor one by one until those left were forced to convert their surnames to Potter. The most common name they could think of."  
  
Lily froze. "So-so.you're."  
  
James nodded. "Related to Godric Gryffindor. And Voldemort to Salazar Slytherin."  
  
"And that's why he was after you." Said Lily.  
  
James nodded and tightened his grip on her hand. "I'm sorry I never told you before. Just don't get mad and jump in the lake, O.K.?" he asked referring to the time they had their first fight since being a couple.  
  
Lily laughed as they remembered their first couple fight. "You thought I was going to commit suicide?" asked Lily laughing.  
  
"Weren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh come on James you're not that hot or sexy for me to just up and kill myself at the first fight we have." Said Lily.  
  
"So you don't think I'm sexy?" asked James pretending to be hurt.  
  
"I will the day someone survives the Aveda Kedavra curse." Said Lily teasingly. She got up and ran out of the room as James tore after her. She ran into their room and tried closing the door shut but James forced it open.  
  
"Oh no you don't." he said laughing as Lily ran away from him. She jumped up onto the bed and started throwing pillows at him.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to jump on the bed?" asked James cocking his head to one side. Lily shook her head and tried to jump down but her foot got caught in the covers. She fell down onto the bed.  
  
"Oh no!" Lily moaned sitting up and untangling her foot. James came and sat down beside her.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"I JUST had the bed made.and now its messed up again!" Lily exclaimed. "Now I have to make it all over again."  
  
"Why?" asked James. "I'm willing to skip dinner and.call it a night." He said suggestively.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his face. James retaliated and pushed her back onto the bed. He began to make a trail of kisses along her neck.  
  
"Masters and misses." Squeaked a house elf making James jump of of Lily.  
  
"Yes Lorry?" asked Lily breathlessly. It was amazing how James could still leave her breathless with the slightest kiss.  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
"We're not hungry tonight." Said James loosening his tie Lorry left and James slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned around to see that Lily was straightening her robes.  
  
"I dunno about you but I'm hungry." Said Lily with a straight face. James walked over to her their lips inches apart.  
  
"So am I." He whispered and pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
Lily giggled as James threw the bed covers over them.  
  
* * *  
  
"No! Not Harry! Take me instead!" Lily screamed. A man with pale skin and gleaming red yes stood over here.  
  
"Stand aside girl!" he demanded. "Stand aside."  
  
* * *  
  
Lily awoke in cold sweat. James lay sleeping beside her.  
  
That dream.it had been so.realistic.  
  
She pulled the sheets around her and got up. James awoke suddenly.  
  
"Lils?" he asked groggily. "Everything all right?" he asked rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.  
  
"Everything's fine." Said Lily assuringly and sat down in front of her vanity. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked James.  
  
"Nothing dear." Said Lily lying. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"I don't believe you." Said James stubbornly. "Why would you get up at." he checked the time. "Three in the morning?"  
  
Lily dropped her brush. "I-it's DAY?" Lily asked ominously.  
  
James nodded. "So?"  
  
"I had a nightmare." Lily confessed. "I'm not really the prophetic type.you know that James but it seemed so real.and they say if you have a dream or nightmare after midnight it most likely comes true." Lily trailed of.  
  
James sighed. "Come here." He said holding his arms out. Lily got up and sat beside him making little circles around his chest. "What was the nightmare about?" he asked twirling a strand of her hair.  
  
"I was protecting a baby." Said Lily. "OUR baby." Lily corrected. "He had bright green eyes like mine and black untidy hair.like yours." Lily added fondly ruffling James black cropped head. She went on "And some man.he had red eyes and pale skin..almost snake like.even his nose was like a snakes.y'know with two slits." James made a sharp in take of breathe.  
  
"Lily have you ever seen a picture of Voldemort?" asked James sharply. Lily shook her head no.  
  
"You just described him." Said James. Lily paled.  
  
"Wh-what? B-but dreams are of the subconscious.and I've never even SEEN him." Lily sputtered. James heaved a sigh. "I don't think this is a good sign."  
  
"What time do we meet Dumbledore tomorrow?" asked Lily resting her head against his bare chest.  
  
"Tomorrow at noon." Said James stroking her head. "Lets get some sleep." Lily nodded and snuggled close to James. She fell asleep with him running his fingers through her hair absently. James lay awake hours afterwards thinking what the dream meant.what DID it mean? This wasn't just some silly coincidence.did Lily have a premonission? Or was she just having a dream? James fell asleep the question unanswered running through his mind.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day Lily got ready to meet Dumbledore and wore a nice emerald green turtle necked robe. Reaching Hogwarts she and James were ushered in along with Sirius, Remus and Peter.  
  
"I've been noticing these days-" Dumbledore started. "How Voldemort knows our plans of defense exactly.but how? I have come to the conclusion that there is a spy among us.closely knitted into out group." His eyes traveled from each face to another resting a second longer on Sirius who was for some reason staring at Remus doubtfully. No body noticed Peter shift uncomfortably.  
  
"But my own spys tell us." Said Dumbledore. "That Voldemort is.once again after the Potters." He looked straight at James. "I trust Mrs. Potter does know why." He said.  
  
James nodded and his grip tightened over Lilys hand.  
  
"I think we should put defenses up around your house." Said Dumbledore. "It's only a guess. No ones positively sure about who he's after but as a precaution we must." He said. "James you are the last male Gryffindor.actually the ONLY Gryffindor left. Your mother.." He trailed of.  
  
James mother had died a few months after their marriage. "I know Professor." Said James nodding.  
  
"And if anything happens to you.the Gryffindor line will die out." Said Dumbledore. James nodded again.  
  
"Maybe we won't need to worry about the Gryffindor line dyeing out. Eh Lily?" asked Sirius suggestively.  
  
Lily blushed. "Shut up Sirius." She mumbled but still couldn't help moving a hand to her stomach hopefully.  
  
* * *  
  
Lily had been feeling extremely tired lately so Sirius and James were cooking. Lily sat on the sofa reading a magazine while waiting for the food. Both had already burnt two steaks, three chickens and ten beef patties.  
  
Lily felt as if she'd be sick from the smell of burnt food. She felt two hands come over her eyes. Two more held her hands. She could tell they were James hands and Sirius had covered her eyes. James ran his thumb across her hand and around her knuckles as he pulled her up. "O.K. now follow me." He whispered as Sirius wrapped a blindfold across her eyes.  
  
When they reached the dining room Sirius whipped the blindfold of with a flourish.  
  
"Ta-da!" he exclaimed happily. Lily gasped. A perfect chicken lay in the middle of the table and there were four sets of plates. Champagne was resting on the table and an assortment of other foods such as rolls were also there.  
  
"Wow." Lily muttered and sat down. James poured the champagne as Sirius cut her some chicken.  
  
"Eve'll be here in a minute." Said Sirius. There was a sudden pop and Eve stood infront of them. She smiled and greeted Lily and James. She then also sat down and waited to be served.  
  
"Now try the roast." Said Sirius eagerly. "We've been slaving over it ever since we burnt the beef patties."  
  
Lily smelled it. The smell was heavenly but her stomach gave a small lurch. She took a bite. Lily swallowed. Everyone waited for her reaction. Lilys eyes widened and she covered a hand over her mouth. She ran away and sounds of her vomiting could be heard. Eve promptly pushed her plate away. "I'm full!" she announced. Lily came back.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Said Lily before fainting. James caught before he hit the grund.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well congratulations Mrs. Potter." Said the doctor. "You're pregnant." Lily sat frozen in shock.  
  
"W-what?" asked Lily.  
  
"You heard me." Said the doctoring chuckling. James enveloped Lily into a bone crushing hug.  
  
"Isn't it great?" he whispered. Lily nodded smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"I need to talk to you two immediately." Said Dumbledore in the fire place.  
  
Lily and James apparated at once to his office.  
  
"My spys." Said Dumbledore. "Have informed me that Voldemort is indeed after you two. The wards will be set up immediately and I also want to perform the fidelieus charm.  
  
"But-" Lily began to protest. With that charm they would completely be cut of from the world.no one would be able to see them except for the secret keeper.  
  
"Please Mrs. Potter your life is in danger." Dumbledore cut in and Lily nodded.  
  
"Sirius." Said James. "He'll be our secret keeper."  
  
"I think I should-" Dumbledore started.  
  
"No." said James. "Sirius would never betray us."  
  
"You never know James.I'm offering to be your secret keeper." He spread his hands out in front of him. "I still think you should choose more carefully. I am here if you need a different secret keeper."  
  
James nodded and apparated home with Lily.  
  
"You know what James." Said Lily suddenly. "As long as I have this baby before I die I'll be content."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked James.  
  
"I mean." Said Lily. "I'm happy with the way my life turned out and now I can take anything it throws at me.I just want to have this baby before I die.I ask for nothing else."  
  
James looked at her and the tears building up in her eyes. He wiped them away. "I'll die before I let anything happen to you." He said hugging her fiercely. "This I promise."  
  
"This is what happens when you don't have a normal life." Lily whispered. "But I wouldn't have my life any other way."  
  
A/N: I STILL feel as if this is incomplete. But that's it! This is THE END! Yes! I finished it! Finally! I cant believe it! Now all of you who liked this fic will LOVE Emmyjeans crossroads! I read it and im in love with it! Its way better than this piece of crap! But im proud of my piece of crap! I worked hard on it! Oh and my other new story is letters lead to love read that one to! 


End file.
